What Is Love?
by la nina
Summary: How does Teddy Lupin explain what love is to young James Potter if he can't even admit he's in love with his best friend? The story continues James and Teddy's conversation and contains the flashbacks that go along with it. TeddyxVictoire. R
1. Chapter 1: Denial's Consequences

**What is love? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did, I would probably be genius… but I'm not.**

**A/N: First fic I've written in a loooong time. Each chapter will have the present and a flashback. Note that the POV changes from time to time. Comments are appreciated!**

**TeddyxVictoire because it's the cutest thing since Dumbledore turned gay.**

* * *

Chapter One: **Denial's Consequences**

"That's disgusting!" bellowed James. He believed what he just saw was too much for an eight year old to handle. He looked away from the windowsill and walked towards the table with his head bobbing up and down.

"What is it, James?" inquired Teddy Lupin finally looking up from the books he read simultaneously in preparation for his OWLs. His hair turned from brown to peach as he wondered about James' sudden reaction.

"Mum and Daaaad!" declared James seating himself on the chair across Teddy with great effort. "He kissed her on the-" said James unable to finish his statement. He pointed to his mouth instead.

"Oh" replied Teddy bursting into laughter. "OHHHHH" he repeated once more. "That's it? He kissed her? You're acting as if Lily drooled all over the yard!"

"I don't get what's funny, Teddy!" said James putting his hands on his waist.

"James, James… innocent and naive wittle James" teased Teddy. "They're IN LOVE? What do you expect?"

James threw Teddy a death glare and pondered over this whole little scenario.

"I don't geddit" uttered James.

"Don't get what?"

"What is love?"

"Err…" mumbled Teddy. _How do you explain the concept of LOVE to an eight-year-old?_ "Well, I don't know how to put it… exactly… but… love is when you really care for someone…" _I'm pretty sure I have a huge question mark splattered across my face._

"Well, I love Lily, Al, mum, dad, Rosie, Hugo-" enumerated James. "You don't see me doing anything wrong"

"It's a different kind of love, James" said Teddy thinking deep. "Erm… you always want to be around that person… It's when that person seems to be the only one you think about… like she completes you."

James stared blankly at Teddy attempting not to twitch. He just went on and on with his staring until he realized something that made his eyes widen.

"WAIT, WAIT, HOLD ON" said James breaking into a smile. "YOU said SHE…"

"Well, obviously being a bloke I-" were the only words Teddy could muster to say.

"I can't believe I didn't see this earlier?! YOU LIKE SOMEONE!" said James as if he accused Teddy of such a severe crime.

"I-what?!" said Teddy. "I do not! What kind of accusation is that? PROVE IT" said Teddy going all defensive. Oh, how he urged to wipe the smug look on James' face.

"I wonder whoooo" teased James. Teddy started chasing him around the room attempting to stop James from his "_Teddy and witchy_" chanting. He accidentally stepped on James' shoelace and they both fumbled to the ground laughing. Teddy thought he saw someone pass by so he blinked but no one was there.

"Okay, enough is enough… If I loved someone, don't you think you would have noticed by now? I mean, you're JAMES, you snoop around everywhere… all the time… you even take Al along when you feel like it"

"Maybe it's a secret" said James deviously. "You make me sick, Teddy, I thought you were better than all the mushy stuff"

"Gee, thanks James, that made me feel a whole lot better" replied Teddy rolling his eyes. "Look, I don't love anyone as far as I'm concerned"

* * *

(Teddy's POV)

That was probably the greatest lie ever told.

At first, I tried lying to myself… I insisted that all I felt for her was brotherly affection. I've known her my whole life and I knew if I fell for her, it would ruin our whole friendship…

We were fine with the way we were. I used to fetch her from her classroom so we could have lunch together. I snuck her out of school when I had my first Hogsmeade visit. I spent my holidays with her when I'm not with the Potters. I insisted on sharing her detention time even when she resisted much to rotting Filch's dismay. I took care of her when the full moon comes up and the potion couldn't handle her gene's sporadic movement.

Victoire was my best friend and I was hers but we've been growing apart these past few weeks…

* * *

(Flashback)

"Good luck with her, Harrison, I heard she's a handful!" exclaimed Jacob Torchess, a sandy haired, brown-eyed Gryffindor student.

"Shut up!" said Pierce Harrison, a blond and blue-eyed Gryffindor, hitting Jacob with a pillow. Their dormitory room was a mess filled with spilled Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans on the floor, broken parchment quills and a torn Puddlemere United poster hanging by the window.

"Don't worry, mate" said Ted Lupin who had his usual chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes. "We'll get you through the eventual break-up mess, that's what we're here for! Right, Torch?"

"Well put, Mr.Lupin!" said Jacob laughing with Teddy as he gave him a high-five.

"Very funny, you two…" said Pierce. "Her ex-beau used to be WARTer the Slytherin Beater, why shouldn't she be pushy? He's an arse"

"You blokes are always picking on each other. Grow up" said Victoire Weasley rolling her eyes. "Walter is a nice guy, he went through a rough patch with Barbara… that's why they broke up. Give Felicity a chance…"

"Whatever you say Madame Victoire" said Jacob bowing to her. "Your highness"

"Why are you even HERE?" asked Pierce. "Shouldn't you be with your dorm mates?"

"There are only four girls in Gryffindor for fourth year" said Victoire sighing. "The two went to the library and the other one is in detention besides, I'm having much more fun listening in to your empty conversations"

"Then go with other children your age" said Jacob sticking his tongue out.

"I am your age" said Victoire smirking as she rolled her light-blue eyes and tossed her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulders. Victoire was described by several as breathtakingly stunning and witty. She has legions of suitors but never answered not even one of them much to their dismay. Being very pretty, there was always the common misconception that she was as shallow as a puddle but it didn't take very long for everyone to realize that they were wrong… not after she hit a sixth year Ravenclaw beater in her third year after he tried to toss her off her broom.

"Vee" said Ted. "You really have to be off, we need to have a serious man to man… to man talk."

"But Teddy" said Victoire. "There's no reason for me to leave… nothing you guys can say can't be said with me here" she said bitterly.

"Teddy" snickered Jacob. Ted stepped on his foot.

"Please? I'll take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow… Prefect's privilege. You, me and a gallon of butterbeer" said Teddy smirking. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"You owe me" said Vee throwing him a smile as she walked away. Being Victoire, she didn't leave, of course… If they were talking about Pierce' bratty girlfriend she had to stay. She hid near the staircase of the boys' dormitory.

"Is this gonna take long? Because I have this thing with Feli-" said Pierce cut off.

"No, mate… you can't be serious! You can't go out with her!" said Teddy placing his hand on Pierce' shoulder. Pierce sighed.

"He's right, you know… She throws a fit over the tiniest things… You're going to hurt yourself…" said Jacob.

"She told me she's over that phase, okay? She had other problems that time and I'm willing to go places just to make it work"

"BUT-" said Jacob

"If you insist" said a resigned Teddy. Jacob gaped at him. "What? Don't say we didn't warn you…"

"I'm not going to ruin my Hogwarts years because of some girl, okay? If what you're saying is true, then I'll let go of her, but it hasn't happen yet… Things will work out, I could tell" said Pierce. "You don't understand what it's like…"

"Ho-Ho" said Jacob smiling. "What is THAT suppose to mean?"

"I don't see you two out with anyone" said Pierce smugly.

"Excuse me, I'm one step closer to Coraline Beaumont… just wait and see" said Jacob acting as if he stood a chance.

"When are you gonna give up? She's in SEVENTH year" said Ted. "Pathetic, really"

"You're one to talk!" said Jacob. "When are you going to ask her out? It's been forever, Lupin... forever"

"Yeah… I've heard of _waiting for the right time_ but you have to make your move… She's one of the prettiest girls this school has seen in years, Take your chance while you have it"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Teddy. He knew EXACTLY what they were talking about.

"Victoire Apolline Delacour Weasley" said Pierce treating each part of her name with delicacy. "We've been talking about it… and you know you're obsessed with each other so why don't you give it a shot?"

"You guys are crazy…" said Teddy blank face

"Are we or are you?" said Jacob. "What are you waiting for? Fate is at your side, mate… what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything… it's just not happening, okay? She's like... like a sister to me"

"A sister you spend quite some time with accompanied by your subtle flirts" said Pierce.

"She loves me and I love her… like family… I grew up with her; things would just get more complicated…" added Teddy looking down.

"If you love someone, why should all that get in the way?"

"She'd be equally as bothered" replied Teddy. "It's better this way and it's not like… I love her… seriously LOVE HER. C'mon, She's Vee… family, remember?"

"Whatever you say" said Jacob. After that, all was silent as the three boys went on with their lives.

Victoire who was sitting by the staircase slowly stood up and walked to her dormitory. It wasn't long until she realized she was crying and resented it. _Why do I even care? He already said his piece..._ It was almost the exact same conversation she had with her dorm mates before she walked out on them.

"_Don't you have any feelings for him? You know, if he isn't the first one to make a move… you should…"_

"_I don't think that's the way things are supposed to go…"_

"_But you love him... right??"_

The only difference between the two conversations was their answers.

"_I have no idea"_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! I promise that the story will get better. I'll start off from James and Teddy's conversation and the next day at Hogwarts.**

**If you haven't noticed, there are only few Hogwarts students since they were the "second war" children. After the first war, many parents died and suffered for their children (like Harry's) so potential parents didn't want to take the risk and decided to build their families after.**

**Teddy is 16 in fifth year and Victoire is 15 in fourth year. All "present" events take place around early January. All "Hogwarts" events happened around November of the previous year.**

**I foresee around 10 chapters for this one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Missed Out

A/N: Here it is, chapter two

**A/N: Here it is, chapter two! Thanks to those who decided to click on the story! It's all uphill from here.**

**Chapter Two: Missed Out**

* * *

(Teddy's POV)

I was left to my thoughts when James left the room but after a bit, he came back with a book in his hands and a devious smile that spelled mischief… well, for me anyway.

"Dare I ask, what is THAT?" I implored. His crooked smile was enough to unnerve anybody. He looked around to make sure nobody else was in the room except us.

"This, my friend" declared James. "Is the second edition of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _jammed pack with new information and up-to-date news every wizard needs…. I read the back of the book" said James passing me a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said thrusting my palm to my forehead. REALLY! How far do kids go nowadays with snooping? "What does this have to do with me and where on earth did you get that?"

"Well…" he said muttering, still considering if he should tell me or not. "Al and I were really bored a few days back so we decided to go take a look at the… err… memorabilia room!"

"We have one?" I asked. I've been living with the Potters since I was three and never have I encountered a memorabilia room.

"You call it the second floor study with all the old brooms, news clippings and other sentimental stuff"

"James, I'm there way too often looking at my mum and dad's stuff" I replied. "WHERE exactly?"

"In a hole behind the third bookshelf from the right side of the room. It leads to a small broomstick cupboard. Dad really is quite clever" he said. "Where would you keep newly acquired things so they go unseen? Obviously amongst the old things. Read the message sprawled on the first page! Oh, and do tap it with your wand thrice. We had to use powder since we don't have any wands… in wasn't pretty"

Curiosity got the best of me so I flipped the cover and saw a message below the title in deliberate sloppy handwriting so it would go undetected.

Dear HP,

I remember getting you the first

edition when you turned seventeen!

Ha, good times, mate!

P.S. Do keep it away from Ginny and Hermione…

It's not exactly for their eyes to see

From,

Wazroo Nillib

"Wazroo Nillib, Roonil Wazlib, Uncle Ron" said James proudly. "I uncoded it myself! Listening to dad's stories does pay off at some point"

"I can't believe he has this" I replied. "Do you know that this has been on the wait list of Flourish and Blotts for MONTHS now!" I accidentally slipped.

"How do you know and why do you care?" said James suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter" I said fascinated by the book. I was a boy like all the others, sue me! "…what does this have to do with me, again?"

"After seeing this book, Al and me were fascinated by the… older bloke brain…" said James. "There's a part I just don't understand though… It says that men act on _impulse, _whatever that means, when they're jealous and they eventually make themselves suffer… why would you want to make yourself suffer?"

"James, its complicated… it's not as easy as you think…" said Teddy. "It's not like we intended to hurt ourselves… we just do…"

"But that's daft!"

"Shit happens" I replied heatedly. "I meant… poo, it happens" I immediately regretted what I said… I really am a bad influence. "Don't use that word… it's not very nice" I added abashed.

"Itsokay" said James sighing. "It says here that blokes act on impulse when they're in love and you're a living example" he added sticking his tongue out.

"Har-har" I said. When jealousy gets the best of you, you lose your mind in the process.

* * *

Flashback

Victoire entered her dormitory drying her eyes with her sleeves. She lifted her head and saw ALL her friends in the room.

"Oh, hi" she said trying to compose herself. "Didn't think any of you were here… my bad"

"No, it's okay" said Jane Ashby. "Vee, what… happened to you?"

"Nothing" replied Victoire glumly. She plopped herself on the bed between Tabitha and Nathalia.

"Riiiight" said Tabitha throwing her friends looks but they merely shrugged. "What is it?"

"Long day is all" said Victoire. "Anyway, what did I miss?" she added trying to lighten the mood.

"Wellll, we heard Teddy really stands a shot at winning-" said Jane

"Anything else?" replied Victoire casually staring at the ceiling.

"We bumped into Xavier Leighton, Harper Courvestrauss and the others-" said Nathalia.

"AND Nats here pulled Harper into a very retarded conversation-" added Jane.

"Shut it! Don't even get me started" said Nats eccentrically. "The thing is, Vee, Xavier and a couple of others" she added not minding to mention the rest as if they were irrelevant. "Asked me about you"

"About me?" answered Victoire. _Oh, bother, here we go again!_ "What now?"

"Take is easy, he just asked if you were doing okay…" said Nats. "Then he asked if you were seeing Ted Lupin"

"I'm not"

"We know you aren't but you probably will" said Tabitha. "Just making sure nobody gets into Ted's way… you know how he can be when he's angry"

"Why would he be angry?" Victoire answered bitterly.

"You know… some… treat you differently" said Tabitha looking down. "Teddy was never really one for that, you know?"

_Ah yes _thought Victoire. _After a man versus man without magic fight, nobody wanted to mess with Teddy. He punched the living hell out of Roventhwarp after he teased me about my veela side and werewolf side combined to make a living liar. "Why don't you run back to your father? Oh yeah, he's in Azakaban!" I remembered Teddy saying. "Yours? Dead?" added Roventhwarp. "At least I have a guardian, you have… an alcoholic mother, good luck with that!". Teddy… _

"Yeah, I know…" said Victoire_. I remember a few years back, he used to be too shy to approach me even if we were, and still are, Quidditch teammates but I guess the years have treated him right. He was now much taller, leaner with his light brown hair and blue eyes._ "How is he…? Xavier, I mean…"

After Victoire muttered those words, the three other girls looked at each other and knew that there was definitely something different with Victoire.

"He's… fine" said Nathalia.

"VERY fine" added Tabitha laughing.

"Vee" said Jane who was very concerned. "Did something happen with you and Teddy?"

"Yeah" replied Victoire sounding just a tad bit let down. "We grew up"

* * *

(A few days later)

"I can't finish potions. This is unforgivable" said Jacob Torchess slamming his book shut. "Stupid stupid"

"Take it easy, mate" said Teddy. "You look like you just received a howler" he said placing his cup back on the table. The Great Hall was bustling with students celebrating their Friday by stuffing themselves full attempting to make up for their lost breakfasts which was probably the result of homework flooding.

Teddy knew today was the day the results on the general exams (the exams given before OWLs) are given out and he was hoping for a top 50 spot on the international list. He's been studying ever since the start of summer with his Aunt Hermione.

"Are you nervous?" asked Jacob

"For? The results? Yes, very much so" said Teddy. "I played zero Quidditch studying for that"

"If I actually stood a chance, I would study that hard as well" said Pierce. "Imagine, worldwide trip after schooling for job experience… WORLDWIDE, classic!"

"But, yeah, you know, no pressure!" said Jacob

"Ha-Ha" added Teddy rolling his eyes

"I can't believe I got through this week in one piece!" said Pierce. "I haven't seen Felicity in a long time"

"Oh, pathetic" said Jacob rolling his eyes. "Speaking of Felicity, Ted, have you seen Victoire? I haven't seen her meddling around"

"Honestly, no… I haven't" said Teddy. _How strange…_

"I think I found her" said Piece passively.

Ted turned his head around and saw what Pierce was talking about. Victoire entered the Great Hall looking vibrant and drop-dead stunning that day. Even Jacob's mouth was opened slightly. Teddy was about to stand and greet but then it didn't take him too long to realize who stood right next to her.

Xavier Leighton, Gryffindor Chaser, fourth year. Teddy was puzzled out of his wits and wanted to drive his fork through him for no explainable reason.

They were laughing together as they made their way down the Gryffindor table. They sat near Harper, Nathalia and company. She didn't even notice Teddy was there. He held her books the way Teddy did which just made Teddy's brain dry up faster.

"Did any of you know if-" muttered Teddy not keeping his eyes of Victoire.

"No, mate" said Jacob.

"If we did, we woulda told you-" added Pierce

"That's all I need to know" said Teddy. He was distracted, furious, sad, lonely, proud… he was a mess. "I… err… need the… uhm… what was I saying?"

Nobody bothered to answer. Victoire decided to give Xavier a chance… his "record" was pristine and he did honestly like her… she felt she could learn to like him too.

The silent war began in Teddy's head. **Why do you care?** Because, she should have told me. **Why should she?** For reasons I don't have to explain! **You're just another person in her life, get over it **I guess I am.

"Students, please settle down! We have a VERY important announcement" declared Professor McGonagall. Everyone quieted down except Teddy's head of course. His head was swarming with Victoire and the results. "It's my pleasure to introduce Head Auror, Harry James Potter. He's here to witness such a great event in Hogwarts history"

A roaring applause greeted Harry as he entered the Great Hall. Teddy's head finally snapped back into place when he saw Harry take the platform. Teddy wolf-whistled loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Even if he felt like the world took a 180 turn on him, he had to suck it in… Victoire was clapping just as much as Teddy was but the two were avoiding each other's gaze. Teddy felt confused and Victoire felt the awkwardness. Harry called Victoire up and she gladly obliged. Harry whispered something into her ear.

"It brings me so much pride to announce that after several several years, A Hogwarts student was finally able to arise as the highest scorer in the general examinations for young wizards and witches worldwide… Congratulations… Mr. Theordore Lupin!"

_YES! _thought Teddy who jumped from the table and knelt on the floor. It wasn't long before he was covered by students congratulating him. After the crowd cleared out a bit, Teddy ran and almost pummeled Harry to the ground.

"You're dad would be so proud of you right now, Ted" said Harry hugging Teddy.

"I feel like it's all that matters, right?" asked Teddy

"Yeah, to make them, both of them, proud" said Harry. "I'm proud of you, my boy, very well done! You're going to stop skipping dinner for potions, right?"

"I'm guessing I will" said Teddy. "Finally!"

There were so many people congratulating Teddy caused time to be such a blur to him already. So many smiling faces filled with genuine joy for him was way too much for his head that needs a good shaking to handle.

"Teddy!" jumped Victoire. The scene changed for Teddy, he remembered everything that happened earlier… "I can't believe it! You did it! I knew you would! Teddy I'm so proud!" she flung herself to Teddy unable to control herself trying to let go of the awkwardness that surrounded them but Teddy stood still. She let go not long after… waiting for Teddy to say something… anything…

"Thanks" said Teddy monotonously offering her his hand.

"Yeah… okay" she said shaking his hand lightly she felt tears well up in her eyes. _I thought he was better than this… _She watched as he faced the crowd once more back to his earlier business… as if she wasn't even there.

* * *

**More about Xavier next chapter :) I'm pretty convinced the chap will be a complete whirlwind. Oh, the thin line between a brother and a lover.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Thin Line

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They make my day. Haha! Sorry for the late update, school has been busy.**

**Chapter 3: Thin Line between a Brother and a Lover**

(Teddy's POV)

"Here's an interesting bit!" added James. I've been sitting on the same chair for a quarter on an hour now listening to James go on and on and on about his new fetish, love. It's been interesting listening to his own personal views on the matter. I have a feeling James would be quite the heartbreaker when his time comes… In all fairness, I think the three Potters would be quite a catch in the Hogwarts seas.

James was the louder and leader type. He had hazel eyes that had brown swirling itself into green and dark brown hair. The natural born chaser is the one who cracks the best jokes and silly questions in the dinner table. He definitely was known to be the one ready to charm you off your feet... I believe it's an acquired thing… acquired from me of course! Kidding.

Albus was the mischievous and witty one. He was an exact replica of Harry with such bright green eyes that would probably make any girl swoon. He was the "smooth" one whose trouble-making plans were exquisite. A seeker since the start with probably the bravest heart among the three and he's a fierce fighter to boot. I remember Victo- well, someone… saying he'd be the elusive and mysterious kind.

Lily is… was… well… where do I start? Being the youngest in the whole clan, Lils has the tendency to prove everyone that she's not just some cute little five year-old. She is just as stunning as Ginny is and she really strives to keep up with her brothers.

Each was an individual handful and it's been such a blast living with them… it was if they were my REAL family, well, they are but it's never going to be the same with my real parents… I've always felt older than all the kids but younger than all the adults… It's pretty hard feeling stuck in the middle. The closest friend I have is Victoire and given the times right now, I am once again alone.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" asked James waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Wha-?" I answered. "Oh…yeah, I agree, completely"

"So what did I say?" retorted James. I could feel my hair turning into a bright shade of yellow.

"Something interesting?"

"Gee, Thanks" said James rolling his eyes at me. "I read from the book, your highness… It says _'You must not surrender to the enemy, you have to keep yourself fintact and your sanity'_"

"They make it sound like a war memoir"

"Whazza memoir?"

"Never you mind"

* * *

Flashback

(Teddy's POV)

After an hour spent shaking hands and ungrateful gratitude, I was finally able to have some much-needed alone time. I have no idea what I'm suppose to feel… Regret? Anger? Remorse? Proud? It's like nothing makes any sense anymore.

I didn't mean to hurt her… I just felt like it wasn't the time for subtle affection or anything of the sort… I've spent forever trying to sort out what I feel for her and I suppose this clears things up… except, it's a bit too late.

I threw another stick in the fire as I waited for the Potters' faces to appear. I dug my face into my palms.

"Hey Teddy! Congratulations-ow!! James, stop pushin'!" Albus whined as James started shoving him a bit farther away. Oomf.

"Congratulations! I knew it, I knew it!" proclaimed James. "Lily, you'll get your turn! Wait!"

"Says you!" Albus said. I could hear him mumbling. By the looks of the crackling fire, Lily succeeded getting past her brothers.

"Teddy, Weddy, Neddy, Leddy!" said Lily holding on to her stuffed elf. "You're super dee duper smart!"

"Aw, shucks. You think so?" I replied smiling at Lily "Willy".

"Yeh!" she replied with a huge grin.

"ANYWAY" said Albus trying to get a better view. "I think mum is done calling EVERYONE by now so I'll go get her"

"And by everyone, we mean EVERYONE" said James rolling his eyes as the three went to fetch their mother. I was once again staring at a blank fire.

I started to hear noises and it didn't take me long to realize that I was no longer alone. I looked deeper into the fire wondering if something was to come out but it was still a blank fire. I turned around and I saw Victoire entering the common room.

We both looked each other straight in the eyes. It was just as awkward for the other. She was as beautiful as ever… shining even… but I could tell she's been crying. She looked paler than her usual self. In an instant, I'm suddenly filled with dread as I saw her face.

After five seconds of the silent treatment, she turned away walking straight on to the table where she always sat with her books. It was all simply silence but I could have sworn before she looked away, there was bitterness head on.

I looked away as well and turned to the crackling fire. I saw Ginny's face looking straight at me flooded with concern. It looks like she's been there for a while… long enough to witness what just happened.

"Teddy, Is there something wrong with you and-" she started.

"No, nothing, really, 'm fine" I muttered. "So, how have you been?" I said trying to change the mood.

"I should be asking you that question" said Ginny producing a wry little smile. "Bloody good, Teddy, so utterly proud of you!" she cried clasping her hands together. "We're all very very proud of you"

"Thank you" I replied giving her a small smile. What we talked about was probably all about what I've been missing at home and how I'm not eating enough. She didn't bring up the "topic" anymore but I knew exactly what she was thinking. It was silent torture.

"Dear, call Victoire for me"

"Wha-Wh-Why?" I stuttered. You've got to be kidding me… you can't be serious!

"I want to check on her as well" said Ginny smirking. "Unless there's something-"

"I'll call her then" I said acting brave. Mind the ACTING. I stood and braced myself the worst. I knew that Ginny did that just so I'd fess up but I'm… older and wiser. I can handle this like a pro.

"Victoire" I called. My tone wasn't high… or low… or plain… it was just the "calling" tone. Was there something wrong with my tone? I'm losing my senses.

"What now?" she replied fiercely. I looked at her aghast. Why the hell is she angry anyway? Why can't she just let it go!? I'm SORRY… I just need the right time to tell her but I have a feeling I won't be sorry for too long. "What now, Theodore? I thought you didn't want me around you and now you start calling me thinking everything is alright? Huh? Is that how things work?"

I was completely aware Vee was enraged and I knew Ginny was watching so I knew it was best to keep my mouth shut. Was I pissed off? Bloody YEAH. I picked up one of the pieces of firewood left near the fireplace and threw it in. I stormed out without saying goodbye to either Ginny or Victoire. Vee realized that Ginny was just there and bit her lip. Serves her right.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire both sought the company of their own respective friends after their incident but little did they know they probably got the same reaction.

--

"I can't believe you did that" said Pierce Harrison shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, mate… that's the number one relationship violation you could make when you're not in a relationship but soon to be in one" added Jacob Torchess. The other two boys gave him confused faces. "What? It's true!"

"What did you expect me to do? Take it and act everything is a-okay?! SHE ENTERED THE GREAT HALL flaunting Xavier Leighton who's MY Quidditch subordinate!"

"Whoah, whoah… chill, oh great Quaffle protector" said Jacob. "Quidditch subordinate?"

"I'm his captain. Dating the girl that… well… that's just it. I'm the captain. He should know better"

"Why is it such a big deal for you? Since when did dating the best friend of your team captain become wrong?" said Pierce. "Unless she means something more to you… that would make a bit more sense"

"Ted, admit it… just admit it" said Jacob whining.

"So what if I do like her then!" said Teddy. "Correction, I DID. I may have…"

"You're just frustrated at her, doesn't mean you don't like her"

"What's with her anyway?! She's the one who has gone to the dark side! She couldn't pretend she didn't know about… this thing between us which we haven't realized up until now when I'm wickedly too frustrated to ponder upon it!!" Teddy ranted. Jacob and Pierce suppressed their laughter and controlled the urge to intervene with Teddy's mood. He started not making any sense which was a blast for the two other boys.

"Ted, you were never really official and maybe she just couldn't wait anymore-" said Pierce.

"So she's one that people have to adjust to? Is that how the world works now?! Bloody HELL with the world then! It's not some impulse thing that you just get over! If she liked me, why didn't she just tell me!? It would have made our lives a thousand times easier!"

"She's the girl in the relationship, whaddya expect?" added Jacob. "It's always the guy makes the first move"

Teddy calmed down a bit and eventually got tired of all the color changing his hair had done in such a short while.

_Of all the things that could happen, why does it have to involve Victoire? I can't live with her or without her so what am I supposed to do? Wait for a miracle? I'll never be able to look at her under the same light ever again. After so much thought, I finally have to accept that no matter how hard I try not to, I love her… so much that it's killing me to know I'm too late._

--

"I can't believe you did that" said Jane Ashby shaking her head in disappointment.

"You've completely ruined a perfectly good friendship… or something more" added Nathalia. "COMPLETELY"

"It's not my fault!" said Victoire. "Where is it written that I can't see who I want to see? What have I ever done to deserve this?!"

"It's written in your heart, genius" said Tabitha. "You don't even like Xavier"

"I do!" said Victoire. "I'm learning to… he's nice, funny, handsome, and smart but you know he's just not… he isn't…"

"Teddy" said Jane. "You don't even have to learn to like him, it's fate or something"

"I just don't get how his brain works! I thought he didn't like me! SISTER REMEMBER? You know how much that BURNS? I figured I need to do something with my life and not just pray for a miracle that he'd feel something! WHY IS XAVIER SUCH A BIG DEAL to him if he isn't jealous! I tried to make things work without the awkwardness but no, I got a lousy plain ungrateful handshake. It's always about him and his needs! Who does that to a SISTER?"

"Why are you so touchy over being known as the SISTER? Well, if you felt that you were more than that… then I'd understand" said Tabitha.

"Admit it, Vee… the only reason you went for Xavier isn't because you wanted to get to know him, it was because you were hurt with what Ted said"

"WHO WOULDN'T BE HURT? Teddy isn't stupid, he knows that I had feelings for him since day one but he tries to ignore it all the time. He tells his friends that it's not gonna work out and our friendship will be ruined but isn't this worse? We'll just live PRETENDING?"

"The only reason he tried ignoring it because he values your friendship, Vee" said Nathalia. "Friends first right?"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Victoire sarcastically. "Look where it got us? We're not on speaking terms and when we try to talk, someone does some pissy thing that ticks the other one off! Really, friendSHIT"

Victoire calmed down a bit after soaking her bed with her tears. She had no idea that this was the most lack-luster moment she's ever had as a veela.

_Is it so hard for him to tell me what he's thinking? Honestly! This is so unfair to me, Xavier and even to Teddy. I love him… he knows it… he knows I know… but he pretends like it's not there and when I finally got fed up with this little charade, he does a 360 degree spin and does everything not expected of him. How could someone be so inconsiderate to the feelings of others especially if you meant the world to the other?... to me?_

* * *

**Will update sooner than the last time. shivers Tell me what you think of the characters and their foolhardiness! I decided to postpone Mr. Xavier Leighton since I really needed to get their thoughts out. **


	4. Chapter 4: Farther Apart

**A/N: I think I may have this teensy weensy huge attraction to little Lord Voldemort :X**

**Chapter 4: Farther Apart**

* * *

"What does distance makes the heart grow fonder mean?" asked James flipping through the rest of the book.

"Oh? It's one of those romantic concepts" replied Teddy snapping out of his reverie.

"In English means?"

"Err…" Teddy added with one eyebrow raised. "They're saying when the person you love is far away, missing him or her helps you realize how much they mean to you"

"Spoken like a true master eh, Teddy boy?" James said chuckling. He saw the look of great disgust on Teddy's face. "Scratch that thought" he said attempting to save himself. "But doesn't that hurt?"

"What do you mean, 'hurt'?"

"To be so far away from someone you fancy" asked a curious James. "If love is all about wanting to spend loadsa time with the other, wouldn't being apart kinda… suck?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean" said James slowly losing his little boy patience. "It can't be good always wanting something but never being any closer to it"

"Ahaa… sometimes it works out for the best. It really does for some people… like an eye-opener of some sort. It makes every moment you spend with the other feel like something special"

"How do they live like that?" said James incredulously. "Nobody would survive that. NOBODY"

"Nonsense! Your parents lived through a year without each other, without contact, without a goodbye. They seem pretty alright"

"Tell me about it" said James rolling his eyes. "That was way different; it was a matter of life and death… I don't think a relationship would last tha' long now if the two are apart"

"Believe me, James…some people do manage to work it out"

"Like who?"

"You remember Caleb, right?" asked Teddy. James nodded not really sure where the topic was going. "You don't… do you?"

"Nah, can't r'member" said James smiling. Teddy laughed and ruffled James's hair.

"Caleb Taverly was the bloke I went with to Quidditch Camp around two years ago. He was home-schooled right after half of his third year. His father is Connor Taverly, the Head of the Magical Explorations Department in the Ministry. Those people do loads of traveling so it didn't really come as a shock to him that he was moving… again… and again… and again. It was a pretty big decision for the Taverlys to pull him out of Hogwarts but it was the practical thing to do plus he's having a blast going country to country. Anyway, he's been together with someone for over a year now and she's sitting pretty in Gryffindor"

Teddy felt as if he heard a cough from far off but he ignored the sound. _It's probably Lily walking about _he thought.

"Almost a year apart?" gasped James

"Pretty much" said Teddy. "It hasn't been easy but they're working on it"

* * *

(Flashback)

"Victoire, Do you swear you're okay? You're looking a bit pale" asked Xavier waving his hand in front of Victoire's face.

"What? Oh, me? I'm fine…" replied Victoire. The face of a scorned Teddy was engraved in her head. "I guess I'm just worn out"

"Yeah" said Xavier nodding. "I think maybe you're a tad bit over-working yourself. Let's head back to the common room, I'm sure Harper is chucking something down his throat. I'm beat as well!"

"Yeah, let's" answered Victoire feeling light-headed.

The two headed back for the Gryffindor Common Room. Xavier spent the walk watching Victoire act as if she were in a trance. She looked so dull and he was genuinely concerned. Victoire didn't sense anything; she considered what she felt was probably all Teddy's fault.

"Oi, Harper! Frogs, please?" called out Xavier. He went ahead of Vee and grabbed them a spot right next to Nathalia and Harper. Xavier asked Harper if there was anything he could do to cheer her up. Harper reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of Cockroach Clusters. Xavier gave him a death glare and he merely shrugged.

Right across the room was the view Victoire got from her seat and by a happy mistake, Teddy was sitting in his spot by the fire place. He was sitting cross-legged on a couch with an apple on his right hand and a book on his left. He looked completely engrossed in it.

Victoire looked away and watched Xavier as he amused their little circle with his funny anecdotes which Victoire took the liberty of laughing at. She tried listening to the conversation but she felt her head wasn't exactly in its right place.

"The elves will take it from here" said Filch coughing as he let go of someone's trunk. A girl with auburn hair stepped in from the shadows. She thanked and she immediately spotted Teddy. Victoire felt like she was going to get sick.

"Teddy!" called out auburn-head from across the room. She ran and gave Teddy a huge hug.

"Eleanor!" exclaimed Teddy standing up and hugging her. "I haven't seen you in months!"

"I know, I know! I'm glad to be back!" she said completely happy. "Oh, Teddy! Majorca was wonderful! You really should have gone"

"Nah, I would never have been allowed but I'm happy for you, I bet it was quite an experience!"

"Yes, Yes! Quite, indeed" she said laughing. The two were catching up on what they've missed.

Victoire wasn't sure how much she could take. Elle was Teddy's over-the-summer friend a year ago that she absolutely had no idea about until school started. "Oh, Vee, this is Elle! She's Gryffindor in my year!" re-called Victoire. It took her quite some time before she admitted she was a tad bit jealous of Elle. "Bah, Victoire! Ellie Belly is Elle but of course you're my number one" joked Teddy to Victoire. She never really knew how they met and she never really cared.

"You know what, guys… I'm going to get some sleep" announced Victoire to her circle.

"Aww, so soon?" asked Nathalia offering her another sugar quill.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea… you've been so down. I do hope you feel better" smiled Xavier. He was sweet, yes, but there was something missing in his eyes.

Victoire smiled back and gathered her things. Before she made it up the staircase she heard someone call her name.

"Victoire!" called out Elle smiling and waving. "How have you been!?" she called out from halfway across the room. Victoire looked from Elle to Teddy. Teddy lowered his head and his hair turned a bright shade of purple matching his face.

"Just super" replied Victoire waving a bit and giving Eleanor a civil smile. She dragged herself up the stairs carrying the weight of jealousy and confusion with her.

* * *

"What's up with her?" asked Elle with her face all distorted. "I see a bit of tension here"

"Ah… it's been an interesting few months for us" replied Teddy bleeding inside every time he had to explain himself.

"I can't believe you really aren't together… I mean, all those years of teasing you about her for naught? Pity me!" she said shaking her head.

"Well, things don't often go the way they're planned anymore" said Teddy. Elle patted him in the back. "Enough about me, how have you been? How's Caleb?" smiled Teddy trying to change the mood.

"He's doing wonderful… home-schooling does have its perks. The field work is a definite plus but it does involve getting up early which is such a drag for him. You should have seen my face when I first saw him… I was crying for Merlin's sake! It was a bit embarrassing especially when he started laughing at me for being so silly. Ted, I'm really glad my parents agreed to send me off for a bit. I had the best time! We should all hang out some time. Caleb is in the country for around two weeks or so and there's a whole lot we need to catch up on"

"Tell me about it" said Teddy. "Ah, over a year and still going strong despite all the odds; so glad it's working out"

"You have no idea! Teddy and Victoire… over a whole lifetime and hopefully will still be going strong despite all the potential odds?"

"In case you haven't heard, she's with-"

"Xavier Leighton, yes, yes… I may have been gone but I'm still up to date with the gossip around this place AND no, they are not together"

"Doesn't seem like it" said Teddy tinkering with his apple.

"From what I heard, she just won't answer him yet… stuff like she's not ready…"

"To each his own… her own… whatever" Teddy said shrugging.

"I'm sure you two will work things out… as friends" said Elle smiling.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Ehh… true love takes time" said Elle sticking her tongue out not long after. She left for the girls' dormitory and Teddy was left alone in the common room surrounded by his thoughts.

* * *

"You have to start talking to her, Ted" Pierce said shaking his head. "This is getting silly"

"Pretty immature if you ask me" criticized Jacob throwing his pillow at Teddy. "Be the bigger person… be a man!", It has been a week since Eleanor arrived and Teddy was nowhere closer to making peace with Victoire.

"Hahahahahaha NO" spat Teddy. "I just don't know how she'll take it… what if she's not ready to talk about it?"

"What matters is you at least try to put out the fire that's been tearing you both down to the core" announced Jacob. Teddy threw the pillow back and with the precision of a seasoned Quidditch player, he hit Jacob square in the face.

"I hate having to say this but Jake is right, Ted" agreed Pierce fixing the bed Jacob messed up. "It's fine even if she doesn't feel ready as long as she knows you're in for a peace treaty or something. Who knows, she might just be waiting for you"

"Like she's been doing for the past 15 years of her life"

Teddy sighed and took off without saying a word. A Hogsmeade weekend was exactly what he needed. He made his way down the staircase and he stood by the wall right the next to the entrance of the girls' dormitories.

He heard footsteps coming from the staircase and spun back almost immediately when he saw Victoire appear wearing a knitted light blue jumper which accentuated her beautiful eyes even more. Teddy took a deep breath and placed his hands inside the pockets of his sweater and leaned back at the wall. Victoire avoided having to look at him and sat on a chair close to the entrance of the boys' dormitory.

At some point, the two caught each others' gaze and could not look away. Teddy decided it was time for him to be "man enough".

"Hi" he muttered. Victoire looked at him completely in shock not sure what she was supposed to answer.

"You're talking to me now?" Victoire replied. The line was out before she had the chance to think take. She looked completely mortified but Teddy understood… he always has, he knew her best after all. "I meant-"

"Yeah" said Teddy looking down. "Look, I'm really sorry if I've been so-"

"No, its okay, really, 'm fine" said Victoire curtly. Of course that was completely untrue but she was caught off guard and wasn't in the mood for another potential dispute or something heavy to think about.

"Well, when you want to talk, you know where to find me" nodded Teddy. Each wanted to talk, or say something at least but nothing was coming out. They were both pre-occupied by their thoughts.

Teddy heard a humming sound from the girls' dormitory and wondered if Eleanor was there already. It didn't take very long for him to see her bobbing down the staircase. Teddy smiled serenely at her and she waved back in her usual giddy way of doing things.

"Heya, Vee" said Eleanor waving. "Waiting for someone?" she said winking.

"Err… yeah…" said Victoire plainly. "I was a tad bit early I suppose"

"It happens, it happens" said Elle smiling

"Well, we really must be off" said Teddy. "Victoire" he said nodding.

Victoire merely looked at Teddy as he escorted Elle out the room. _And this is how he gets even _thought Victoire bitterly. She felt betrayed, replaced and completely invaluable… she wondered if Teddy had felt the exact same way about himself.

* * *

"I still don't understand what on earth that's for" said Teddy as he offered his right arm. Elle was carrying tons of Hogwarts parchment, quills and things of the sort. She looked like a walking bookstore.

"I've told you a hundred times, this is all for Caleb! Just so he doesn't miss Hogwarts too much"

"More like miss you too much" said Teddy scrunching his face up looking repulsed. "Does he miss Hogwarts?"

"He does, very much but he's managing" said Elle smiling as Teddy helped her dodge another group of pesky first years trying to find a way to get to Hogsmeade without getting caught.

The pair was walking through the thick snow trying to get to Madame Puddifoot's where Eleanor insisted they meet Caleb. Much to the two boys' despair, they had to oblige.

The moment Teddy opened the door, he almost fainted. The flowery scent was strong enough to knock-out any honorable man. The teashop was filled with flowers and enchanted butterflies. Teddy saw Caleb sitting at the corner of the room with a handkerchief covering his face.

"Caleb!" shouted Elle. He immediately turned around and grinned as Elle jumped and hug the living dung out of him. Teddy merely smiled at the little scenario in front of him. It was only a week but to them it felt like forever. He couldn't help but wonder what if he was in Caleb's place and Victoire in Elle's.

"Ted!" said Caleb as he patted Teddy on the back. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a little over a year!"

"I've been great" replied Teddy aching. "You look the same, mate… except maybe…" Teddy said pointing to a spot below his right eye.

"Oh, right!" said Caleb smiling as he took a seat. He touched the scar underneath his right eye. "A spell gone wrong"

"I told you to stop playing around. You're going to get yourself hurt"

"Elle, you worry way too much" said Caleb smiling. "So Teddy, you don't look like Teddy, do you? Or are you metamorphosing for me? Where has scrawny Teddy gone?"

"He has gone Quidditch" replied Teddy laughing. Teddy used to be an (often) navy-blue haired boy who was of average height. He used to be a tad bit scrawny looking too. Puberty was nice to Teddy; he was now often spotted with his dark brown hair and knowing expression. He was tall and a lot less scrawny although he does find joy in morphing into strange body types. He tells people its part of his liberal expression.

They tried to catch up on what they've missed the past few months. They had a couple of butterbeers already and they were just getting started. After a bit, Madame Puddifoot appeared near the table and gave a scroll to Caleb.

"Who's it from?" asked Caleb puzzled.

"I'm thinking maybe your house-elf" said Madame Rosmerta filling Elle's cup with tea. "Female, about as high as my waist?"

Caleb opened the scroll and a look of disdain appeared on his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Elle

"Oh, never been better" said Caleb. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to a have something done"

The two were once more accompanied by their pastries and drinks. Teddy decided to do a bit of metamorphosing for Eleanor so she'd stop worrying about what Caleb was up to. The two were too pre-occupied to realize that Victoire had entered with Xavier. Victoire was furtively watching the two trying not to make Xavier or the pair see.

"Ah, Ted, I've missed your duck bill days!" said Elle laughing.

"I do tend to miss them two, life was simpler" said Teddy smiling. "I have a treat for Caleb when he comes back. It'd be like staring into an invisible mirror"

"Brills" replied Elle still laughing her heart out. Teddy slowly transformed himself into Caleb leaving a bit of his hair light blue while the rest of his head was blond. "What's with the blue?"

"I learned from my 'identity theft' days" replied Teddy. It was true that he had gotten himself into a lot of trouble the past few years when it came to impersonating older and stiffer people. "I do it as an act of reverence" said Teddy nodding.

"Always so silly" said Elle shaking her head.

Victoire was still watching the two; she was silently missing those days when it was her Teddy was "morphing around" with… Those days when he was her Teddy.

* * *

**Comments are loved :) am I the only one who thinks their work looks better on MS word? haha!**


	5. Chapter 5: Timing is of the Essence

Chapter 5: Timing is of the Essence

(Victoire's POV)

"Damn" I muttered sucking my thumb. I accidentally ran into the table without seeing it because of the huge number of parchment scrolls I was carrying. Yes, rather stupid, I know. Picking up the scrolls one by one, I started hearing noises coming from the other room.

I heard James declaring something and the person he was talking to laughed. He hit James with another snappy comeback and James retorted back.

His laugh made my heart ache, doesn't he always? I could tell him apart from anybody else a mile away. I knew all of his expressions like the back of my head. The sarcastic tone is his voice was a dead give-away… Teddy gave another hearty laugh which I've missed hearing so much.

Is it wrong if I stood there for the next thousand minutes just listening to what he had to say? It's eavesdropping, yeah, but after what I've been through, I don't think it matters.

* * *

"Well that brings 'epic' to a new level" said James rolling his eyes while his hand was on the table holding his face up.

"No kidding" replied Teddy. "James, I'm wondering, why are you so interested? Aww, does Teddy have a little crush he wants to impress?"

"Yeah, right. Grow up, Teddy" said James grumpily. "You're just guilty because the person you love doesn't know or doesn't care"

"What the hell, James" said Teddy who felled a pang in his chest. "Midget, what are you talking about?"

"No need to be so tense…." said James offended. "You know, you haven't said a word to Vee the whole time we've been here…"

"That's not true" repied Teddy guilty. "I have!"

"Yeah… 'Good Morning, Happy Christmas, Goodnight'… gee…"

"Have you been following me?" replied Teddy trying to change the subject

"No waay, it's just really obvious" said James smiling

"Well, you're completely wrong. We've settled what we've had to settle before we left"

"So you're saying there was REALLY something wrong? Ha! Knew it!" said James with his face lighting up.

"Here we go again" said Teddy rolling his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, I've said my part… that's it"

"Yeah right" muttered Victoire behind the door as she listened in on their conversation.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Even if Madame Pudifoot's Tea Shop was filled with chatter and laughter, Victoire tinkered with her teacup frazzled and confused. Looking up, she spotted Teddy still metamorphosing around with Elle. She felt like she was going to be sick with… jealousy.

"Victoire, there's something you need to tell me" said Xavier. Victoire looked up all of a sudden completely caught off guard.

"If it's about being all official… I told you I'm not rea-"

"I've had enough of this" said Xavier sharply

"What?"

Xavier sighed and gulped. ""I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to feel the same way"

"I thought we understood each other on this" said Victoire defensively. "I thought we accepted that it's going to take time for me to return anything…"

"It's not just that, Victoire and you know it" replied Xavier. Victoire looked him in the eye and he looked like a complete mess. He looked dazed and fed up…

"What is it then?" said Victoire slightly annoyed

"I'm sick and tired of you telling me you and Teddy were never anything" declared Xavier. Victoire's jaw dropped. She was about to retort back but she was cut off. "Face it, you're in love with him… you always HAVE been! I knew that, okay, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, you'd get over him if we started seeing each other but if you haven't noticed, it's not working"

"That isn't true" said Victoire solemnly

"Rubbish" said Xavier obviously offended. "I used to ask myself what does he have that I don't? I'm over putting myself down always trying to please you. Why don't you just go up and tell him you're INSANE for him?" he said bitterly. "He's obviously jealous you've been around with me so he tries going around with someone else AND you're completely ticked off that maybe he's actually giving them a shot"

"Xavier-I"

"See you around, Victoire" said Xavier harshly as he stormed out Madame Puddifoot's. Victoire couldn't do anything, say anything… all she did was blink. Her insides were crying out but it didn't seem to touch the surface.

* * *

"Ah Caleb!" said Elle giggling. Teddy turned around showing Caleb his "identical twin".

"Whoah!" yelped Caleb. "QUIT IT!". The three roared in laughter. It was like looking strait at a mirror aside from the blue strands of hair Teddy kept for himself. "Teddy, you freak" added Caleb laughing along.

"But you have to admit, I got you there!" said Teddy clutching his stomach. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I got you something!"

"Oh Teddy, sweet of you, really" said Eleanor.

"Not you, Caleb" said Teddy. "PLUS, it's his job to get you stuff… and what a tough one that is too"

Teddy stood up to get the skiving snack box he reserved at WWW. He metamorphosed back into his normal self as he walked to the exit. He stood near the coat rack reaching out to grab his coat but before he could, Xavier walked past looking immensely furious.

_What just happened here? Wasn't he around with Victoire? Should I go check? DIMWIT, that's the last thing you should do…_

As he walked past Madame Puddifoot's, he saw Victoire sitting by the window running her fingers through her hair looking stressed. He fought against the urge to turn around and hug her to pieces.

* * *

_It ends here… I'm going to face him and tell we need to talk. Our friendship or whatever it is has been damaged ENOUGH_ though Victoire as she headed to Teddy's table. She spotted Caleb but was completely unaware that the boy wasn't Teddy anymore. Victoire didn't realize that Caleb had already entered and Teddy left.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked humbly in front of their table. The two looked at each other as if the world had no end and she felt horrid. Caleb stood up scratching his head and followed Victoire near the teashop's entrance.

"Are you sure it's me-" replied Caleb confused.

"Don't play coy with me, it's not the time" said Victoire looking down.

"Look, I think there's some kind of mistak-"

"Don't even start, please" asked Victoire pleading. Caleb was about to tell her that he wasn't Teddy but the moment he looked at her strait in the eye, her veela instincts kicked it. Caleb was still thinking strait but he couldn't say anything. It was as if some powerful charm took over him. "I'm sorry if I've been such an ass and I really just want things to go back the way they were. I miss you, Teddy… I miss everything about you and if it takes starting from scratch, I'm willing to do so just to make this friendship work. You're important to me and stupid hormones are trying to change all that… I won't let it go any further. I know I started all this which is why I want to be the one to end it-"

"I'M NOT TEDDY!" said Caleb finally able to breakaway. "You've got it all wrong"

"Teddy, stop lying to me! I'm trying to be honest with you but you're being to freaking immatu-"

"Victoire" called a voice from behind her. Victoire turned around and saw Teddy, the real Teddy, standing in front of her extremely overwhelmed. They looked at each other as if the rest of the world suddenly crashed down.

"I-" muttered Victoire. She looked back at Caleb and saw that he didn't have the blue streak of hair Teddy kept whenever he metamorphosed. "Shit"

"Hey, Victoire… If you want to-" said Teddy trying to reach her shoulder.

"Look, I'm so sorry" gushed Victoire red-faced. She looked from Eleanor who was rushing to them to Caleb who simply looked sorry for Victoire. "I'm really sorry, I thought well, you know, I'll just go, yeah, bye… sorry"

Victoire, mortified, ran out of Madame Puddifoot's with tears in her eyes. That was probably the most embarrassing thing she has ever done in her life.

"Victoire, wait!" shouted Teddy as he threw Caleb his gift and a peace sign. "Wait up!"

Teddy ran after her calling out her name but out of shame, she wouldn't look back. He stopped chasing after her exhausted wondering where they were going from there.

* * *

"Victoire, are you alright?" asked a soft voice from the of the girls' dormitories. Claudette Hortencroft knocked softly waiting for victoire to respond.

"Yeah, i'm fine..." replied Victoire sitting up. She spent almost two hours cramped up under the sheets of her four-poster bed. Tears no longer fell down her cheeks but she did look as glum as ever. Her friends evacuated the room the moment she entered wanting to give her space.

"You sure?" added Claudette. "If it makes you feel any better, the other third years think whatever happened was more of a personal thing so you're safe fro chatter if that's what's bugging you right now..."

"It's okay, i'm fine, really but thanks" said Victoire trying to compose herself. "You know, you can come in" she said in a lighter mood. Claudette entered the room beaming but there was something Victoire didn't quite noticed when Claudette arrived.

"Claudette..."

"Very nice room you've got here" she said smiling looking around the room. "The view from here is amazing! Very lucky indee-"

"Why are you wearing our Quidditch robes?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" she said giving herself a facepalm. "I came here to check on you because you're running late for Quidditch practice"

With those final words, Victoire's heart began to sank once more. How could she have forgotten?! How was she supposed to face Teddy NOW? "Thank you for coming to get me... I appreciate it..." were the only words she could mutter.

"No problem... Victoire, it's not that I DIDN'T want to go check on you but you do know i'm mainly here because it's Captain's orders..."

"So he sent you to fetch me because i'm running late.. I bet he's furious at me..." said Victoire imagining Teddy throwing a rampage in the Quidditch pitch.

"Actually, no... Xavier is ditching practice and that's what Teddy's furious about. He went off with his friends to the shrieking shack or whatever. It was a surprise though, instead of having us do double the work, we're accomplishing nothing since two from the team is missing. All he did was stay in his own little world sitting by the tree. He called me right after he snapped out of it and asked me to go check on you... you didn't hear it from me but I coulda sworn he was concerned... completely out of his game today, Lupin"

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this... tell captain I really forgot, he probably won't believe me but I am telling the truth" said Victoire who was about to turn the room upside down looking for her Quidditch things.

"I like to believe that Captain Lupin thinks the best of people" added Claudette as she turned around headed for the doorway.

"For my sake, I do hope so"

* * *

A/N: High School is eating my time like Neville would eat pudding.


	6. Chapter 6: Knockout

**A/N: I'm updating faster now! Woohoo. Please do comment, I like hearing what you have to say. Forgive me for the typos, I get carried away. There's a bit of foul language… trust me, it was inevitable.**

* * *

Chapter six: **Knockout**

James and Teddy continued on talking still oblivious to the fact that Victoire was seated right behind the doorway listening intently to what they had to say.

"I don't know where you got this whole idea… Has Harry been talking to you lately?" asked a befuddled Teddy.

"Err… maybe I got the idea somewhere but I made it whole m'self!" replied James sheepishly. "You might as well tell me, it's not like I have anyone else to tell this to"

"Are you kidding me? You have the whole world to tell, tattle-tale"

"I'm not a tattle-tale!" roared James. "I'm just… curiu- curiou- CURIOUS"

"Yeah, right!" said Teddy. "Do you remember Ginny's birthday? She was seated in the couch downstairs and her gift was secretly nestled to the left of her chair and you declared right before we did the singing and all 'Mum, whatever you do, don't look to your left!'"

"I was young…."

"It was only a few months ago! Al got so angry, everyone started laughing and Harry felt hopeless… you started crying because you thought everyone hated you. Your mum had to fetch you from the tree you were hiding in. 'Mum, I'm not going down this tree!'"

"That's mean" said James biting his lip angrily. "Do you really want to know how I found out there was something going on? REALLY?"

"Yes…"

James took out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket and smirked. His smirk gave Teddy the chills. Whistling, James slowly unfolded the paper dragging Teddy into suspense even more.

"James, what is that?" said Teddy nervously as he went through his brain for any thought on what that paper could contain.

James smiled holding the paper clearly in front of Teddy's face. "Coming strait out of Dominique Weasley's drawer… a copy of the middle page of the Prophet charmed with a note splattered across it"

"WHAT in Merlin's name?" said Teddy. "Don't tell me you found something in that… vicious vile volatile piece of trash"

Dominique was Victoire's younger sister but unlike Victoire, she's a first year student at Beauxbatons. Fleur and Bill opened Beauxbatons and Hogwarts as options for their children. Victoire, having been around Teddy all her life, was a natural Gryffindor who had her mind set for Hogwarts while Dominique had cousins (Gabrielle's daughters) who were closer to her age all set for Beauxbatons so she went along with them staying at her grandparents' place when she had weekends off.

"A scrap from a Ravenclaw first year's letter to Dominique: 'I grabbed this from my sister who's into gossip (long story), enjoy: TL and VW, a longtime un-couple couple (who insists on having a platonic relationship since forever) may have actually called whatever they had quits. Big surprise there, folks, it was over before it began! Sources say the big bang became big after some drama erupted in the Q field. XL, V's scapegoat, was overheard by one of our reliable sources. Something tells me we're gonna hear so much more on this SINCE right after XL's public storytelling, TL came rushing strait at him enraged. We all know how intense TL gets when he's angry and don't we all love it? This proves something is lingering between the two… Will someone tell TL to count his blessings and will someone tell VW he's still mad for her? Must we really do everything around here? More to come on TL and VW soon!' Whoah, Dom… it's insane! Do tell me when you find anything out! ;)"

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

(Victoire's POV)

Walking to Quidditch practice was like walking the death march. I thought about all the possible scenarios in my head… would everyone start laughing? Would Teddy laugh along with them? Would he publicly chastise me for all my sins?

The moment I mounted my broom, panic rushed through my head. I saw the squiggly figures of my Quidditch team far away causing me too feel more nervous as if I wasn't scared enough. Think about it this way, if I fall, the grass 30 feet below would catch me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Teddy's POV)

"Okay team, I want us completely fit for next year's game against Slytherin" I declared pacing around my team on my broom.

"Truth be told, you don't look too fit yourself, captain" said Coraline Farsner, one of the Gryffindor beaters. I made a quick sharp spin. "Emotionally, I mean" she added looking at me from top to bottom.

"That's none of your business" I snapped back. A part of my team started howling until I threw them a glare. The thing is, I was a real jittery mess. Jittery about my partially screwed team, my less-than-adequate prefecting and the way I don't know what's going to happen with me and Vee. You could say I was in a horrid mood, "Maybe if you all even ATTEMPTED to put it together, we wouldn't be so damned all the time a game comes up. We wouldn't have this problem if only you all tried to stay focused, practiced, EVEN BASIC THINGS LIKE MAKING IT TO PRACTICE ON TIME!" I roared.

"Sorry"

"YEAH, ALL I HEAR IS A SORRY. HUH TEAM!?" I said eyeing my team. "Don't I get a 'it won't happen next time?!'"

"It won't happen next time… ever" I heard a voice that didn't come from the team I was looking at. I suddenly realized who was replying. I looked to my back and saw Victoire sitting still on her broom. "I didn't see you-" I stated clearly.

"Excuse me for being late. Things have been slipping through my head" she said looking at me if I realized the hidden meaning behind her words. "I promise it won't happen again… I'll make sure of it" she said pursing her lips right after.

"Yeah, make sure" I said calming down. She shifted her gaze to another part of the pitch then I yanked my eyes away from her. Not so bad would be the perfect way to describe her… her cheeks were still rosy from today's earlier encounter but aside from that, she was looking better much to my peace of mind. "Let's do rounds"

We went into formation and started without Xavier… who needs him anyway? I do hope nobody realized that I spent the whole time staring at her. She tried laughing along with the other girls but I could see right through her forced smiles. I smirked though, her effort was astounding, really.

Coraline zoomed next to her and whispered something I couldn't hear but whatever that was, I'm glad she said it. Victoire bit her lip trying to suppress a smile and her mood lightened up amazingly. She saw me looking at her but I didn't break away, I just stared on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Victoire's POV)

Coraline zoomed right past Rebecca heading towards me. I braced myself for whatever she had to say.

"Hey you" she said moving the same rate I was. "Hey to you too" I said looking down at my broom barely managing to give out a smile. "I heard about his morning" said Coraline.

"Pretty bad, right?" I said finally letting go. "Would you put it under humiliating, embarrassing or life-threatening?"

"Actually, we thought it was… insanely good. You completely brought the real out of Teddy… seeing him still in the snow, freezing to death, emotionless is completely priceless" replied Coraline much to my surprise.

"He really did that?" I said abashed. "Really?"

"Definitely" affirmed Coraline nodding. "He chased after you with Quidditch team captain flair, just so you know. A friend of mine was at Madame Pudifoot's when everything happened. Teddy came back completely flustered but he wasn't angry like we woulda expected. He forced the other boy to tell him everything you said though."

He wasn't angry? At all? I made him run through snow against the harsh winter air and NOTHING? I had no idea what to say except "Oh"

"You really have to sort things out with him… he's been a mess without you… He's staring at you right now" Coraline said before she sped past me, leaving me to my thoughts. I fought the urge to look at Teddy but I couldn't help it. Our eyes met and I decided to throw him a smile which he returned with a huge grin the size of a Hippogriff's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good rounds!" called out Teddy as his team howled and whistled. "Good job, we're actually getting somewhere. Keep it up and maybe we might just be able to kick Slytherin's arses goodbye". The Gryffindor team roared and cried out joyfully while a group of Gryffindor onlookers cheered along finally able to squeeze some team spirit out of the members.

"Way to pep talk, Cap'n but if you haven't noticed, Leighton isn't even here" reminded Peter, a Gryffindor beater.

"Speaking of Xavier, he decided to grace us with his presence after all" said Rebecca rolling her eyes. Teddy's joyous self suddenly vanished after catching Xavier slowly making his way to the practice spot. There was something odd though; he was accompanied by the Gryffindor Head boy.

The team went to formation facing the captain who was riding his way to meet with the two. The nerves of the team and its 'fans' were all on red-alert.

"What is he doing here?" roared Teddy whose hair turned a dark black and eyes turned a piercing reddish brown.

"Last time I checked, he was a part of the team but looking at him right now, I'm not sure that's going to last very long" replied the Head Boy being all cocky.

"I think I'm actually going to agree with you on this, mate… I don't think I want him here any longer" said Teddy angrily examining Xavier up close.

It came as a surprise, even to Teddy, that ever-so punctual and ever-so nice Xavier would appear to them with a messy head of hair and looking almost next to drunk.

"What's the story behind boy wonder, anyway?" asked Teddy looking disgusted at Xavier as he watched him brood.

"Well, the Slytherin prefects made their way into the Hog's head, which you know, is not really a place for anyone below fifteen years of age for obvious reasons. They spotted this thing sitting at some sad rumor circle where he continued on yapping and yapping about how pathetic he was. Obviously, he drank more than what he bargained for. You do know the local barmen are idiots so they wouldn't know… the prefects picked him up and told him off but he wouldn't listen. He even drew out his wand feeling like he was an auror or something. The prefects and the Slytherin headboy brought him to me and took it as the opportunity to shame our house. 'This is the kind of trash Gryffindor is made off'. It was terrible since I couldn't possibly defend THIS creature right here"

"You do know I'm right here, right? Is captain Teddy Bear angry? Are you off to treat me like shit for the second time around?" said Xavier acting brave.

"If you didn't act like shit, I wouldn't have to treat you like shit" said Teddy fiercely as the Gryffindors gave a low whistle.

"I'm going" said the Gryffindor Head Boy with his arms up. "I've had enough of this boy for one day, I'm going strait to McGonagall… he's yours, Ted"

Teddy started circling around Xavier fired up with revenge and spite to back him up. "You are fully aware that we have Quidditch practice today and you come here not in uniform, not ready and certainly not SANE enough. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well for starters, I wouldn't be like this if that… that… VEELAin wasn't head over heels for you" said Xavier pointing to Victoire. All the onlookers were was beyond eager to find out what was happening next. Teddy could have sworn he heard a 'This is the best entertainment I've had in years' from the crowd.

"I didn't do ANYTHING, Xavier, and you know it, why can't you just suck it up and get it over it!?" said Victoire quickly defending herself.

"Why? Just because you've settled things with knight-in-shining-armor here doesn't mean I should. Admit it to everyone Victoire, you LOOOVE him while you USED me as your prop"

"She would never do anything like that, Leighton" said Teddy. "Whatever we have is none of your business, get a life"

"How could it not be my business?! I'll just let YOU walk all over me along with her? Yeah, right, Lupin. Why can't you admit you screwed up, slut"

"Shut up" said Lupin heading on face to face with Xavier Leighton. Victoire moved closer putting her hand on is should trying to pull him back. "You need to learn some respect and shut up, Leighton"

"Or what?" dared Xavier raising his arms up looking at the crowd from his high horse.

"Nobody calls her a slut and gets away with it" said Teddy standing on his broom pushing Xavier back by a bit.

"Watch me" replied Xavier barely managing to stand on his broom. "Suh-lut"

The moment Xavier pronounced the last syllable, Teddy punched him square in the face in front of everyone. Before Xavier could pull out his wand, Teddy started throwing spells so fast nobody could keep track. The crowd was cheering like the immature children they were.

"Are you really going against me? Prefect, Quidditch captain, top of my class at everything… are you sure?" said Teddy losing himself in all the cockiness he dragged himself into.

Xavier was fast but Teddy was faster. Everyone knew Teddy completely lost it the moment he started spinning around in his broom casting spells left and right while Xavier was clinging with one hand to his broom. The riot made by the two fighting on brooms roughly 50 feet above the ground was loud enough for Professor McGonagall to hear. She stood up right in the middle of her meeting with the minister after hearing a rather strong spell bounced of her wall. The headmistress made her way to the Quidditch pitch panicking while other students were crowding outside to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"STOP IT!" shouted Professor McGonagall suddenly appearing in the stands, making her way through the thickening crowd. It would have been a pleasant parade of colors made by the spells if it weren't for the fact that both boys were getting beat up quite badly.

"Teddy, get a hold of yourself!" called Victoire trying to catch up with him along with the rest of team as they dodged the spells rebounding back and forth.

"Vee, I don't get it… it's completely unlike him" said Angela, their reserve team keeper.

"Teddy isn't really the angel we all think he is" said Victoire shaking her head. "He's horrible when someone winds him all up. Teddy gets all defensive first then he goes for the offense. It's insane"

"I kinda like seeing him this way" added Angela swooping down, barely missing the immobilizing spell Teddy threw towards Xavier. "Imagine, prefect and Quidditch Captain pounds a younger much-less gifted subordinate. Scores big for the reputation" she said laughing. Victoire merely rolled her eyes and threw in a smile. "It's not like I'm stealing him or anything" said Angela with one eyebrow up to its fullest. "First of all, he's younger… Second, he's yours, isn't he?". Victoire shrugged casting a strong enough shield charm.

"I could see McGonagall freaking out from here, I think she called in for reinforcements"

Other teachers started appearing to cast shield charms over the considerably huge amount of students watching. Xavier's attacks were easier to dim down by the professors since they knew what he was going to do next but Teddy on the other hand, threw in nonverbal spells no one could decipher… he was next to unstoppable.

"Leighton, ready to give up?" added Teddy moving zigzag so Xavier wouldn't be able to hit him. Xavier spat and threw a sectumsempra at Teddy but it rebounded thanks to his shield charm and hit Xavier back instead. Panic ensued when Xavier started falling right into the stands bleeding but before hitting the ground, he charmed the bludger strait at Teddy hitting him right in the forehead knocking him out as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Aftershock

Chapter seven: Aftershock

* * *

(Teddy's POV)

"Is that paper what this is all about?" I replied slightly petrified. "All this, what is love? It's about me and Vee?"

"I really was interested…. In both things" said James sincerely. I could tell. "You really love her don't you? You really do…"

"Yes, I do…" I admitted. It wasn't like I could deny it any longer. I gulped, nervous about what was next but surprisingly, not a single snappy or devious reply came from James. "No retort?"

"You ash.. assi.. assume too much, Teddy" said James. I was completely gobsmacked by the way he was taking this. "So that's love… but I don't get it, you still aren't talking. Did you tell her how you felt?"

"Not completely… I'm waiting for the right time…"

"Well, you're running out of time" said James maturely. "It won't be too long until someone else comes along and feels the same way."

"I know" I said. I knew if I didn't move now someone might take my place. I'm just hoping that maybe she feels the same way I feel about her and maybe she'd know no one could be as right for her as I am.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"I refuse to believe that this kind of behavior could erupt from Gryffindor… and from a PREFECT!" said Headmistress McGonagall outraged. "He was chosen as a prefect because we knew he was perfectly capable of leading his peers but certainly this was not the manner we had foreseen!"

"I'm quite sure he understands exactly what you mean, Professor" replied Harry Potter uneasily. "He acted on impulse and I promise you it's not something we take lightly…"

"Well, you better make sure of that, Potter-or else I'd have to deal with him myself" she added still pacing around the hospital wing.

"It really wasn't his fault, professor… he never would have been involved if it wasn't for me. I should be the one taking the blame, not Teddy". Victoire Weasley was tinkering with one of the several get-well-soon cards sent from all over Hogwarts. She laid her eyes guiltily on Teddy who had been asleep for almost an entire day.

"We'll deal with the punishing after Lupin regains consciousness. We won't have to bring him to 's, do we?"

"I don't think so, Minerva… as long as he's consistent with the potions I don't think he'd need a healer" said Madame Pomfrey as she poured a rancid olive concoction strait into Teddy's mouth.

"Good" said Professor McGonagall covering her nose with her sleeve. "The paperwork would have been horrible"

Madame Pomfrey drew the curtains to let the morning sunlight strait into the wing. Xavier Leighton was brought to 's only moments after the encounter although he was in a slightly better condition than Teddy.

"I think he's starting to regain consciousness!" exclaimed Ginny brightly as Teddy eyes opened the slightest bit. She lost her self-control and immediately squeezed Teddy. "Oh, Teddy bear!"

Teddy jerked in pain since he was, obviously, sore all over. "Ginerva! Restraint, please!" roared Professor McGonagall as she pulled Ginny back. "Ted, it's Harry, can you hear me?"

"Yeah" he mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "M'fine except for this skull-cracking headache… and my mouth… what is Merlin's name?"

"It's supposed to make you feel better" said Madame Pomfrey fixing up the clutter on the table. "After taking an aimed bludger strait at your head, don't be surprised you have a headache"

"Oh yeah, bloody hell… What happened after I got hit?" asked Teddy wearily. He turned his head to his left and saw a blurry version of a person attacked a bit too strongly by the light.

"Xavier took the fall but I heard he's doing alright, You, on the other hand, need a lot of rest after what you've been through" said Victoire.

"Oh" was all Teddy could muster. Everything was still quite awkward and even Harry noticed that.

"You're a lot more like Remus that I thought you were" said Harry tapping the top of Teddy's head. "He never really was one for the rules… nor was my dad" he added smilingly comfortingly at Teddy.

"And I thought you'd be furious" said Teddy with a slight rush of relief.

"Well, It was what was INTENDED but OBVIOUSLY," Ginny said clutching Harry by the shoulder. "That doesn't seem to be the case" she said firmly.

"Whaat? I mean, I'm sure the physical pain is enough, I don't have to scold him" said Harry pleadingly.

"This is why I should be the one wearing the trousers in this family" said Ginny rolling her eyes. "You really shouldn't have done that, Teddy… we were surprised"

"I wasn't" muttered Harry as Ginny nudged him in the ribs. "Ow"

"Violence is never the answer, you should know that by now"

"'Hear, 'hear!" Harry added cutting Ginny off. "So… Ron is dying to know, which spells did you use and in what order? Who bled first and who won the affection of the audience?" he said jokingly. Ginny's face turned sour and glared at Harry as he laughed.

"I think I should tell you that when she isn't here" said Teddy cautiously. "You know, for your sake"

After a few minutes of how-are-you's and a shock rush, fatigue started getting to Teddy and was ordered rest. "I'm so sorry" whispered Victoire, when Teddy stared nestling himself in his bed, while a tear fell right after Teddy closed his eyes.

_All of this is my fault_ thought Victoire. _Why is it always him that gets hurt when i'm around?_

A number of things happened while Teddy was once again back to sleep. Professor McGonagall was off to her regular business. Harry and Ginny left Hogwarts after promising Teddy's good behavior for the rest of his schooling years. Pierce and Jacob came in for a visit, and so did the rest of the Quidditch team, except Xavier obviously, who would probably be banned from setting foot in the Quidditch pitch until forever. Victoire, unlike everybody else, stayed watching over Teddy strait until through the night until dawn.

Teddy jolted and faced his rude awakening better than he did earlier the other day. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and got a clearer view of what was around him. It was still a tad bit dark. Had he slept the whole afternoon and evening away? He let his hand fall from his face and was dumbstruck when he realized the weight on his legs. "Blimey…," he uttered, trying to fix himself up. Victoire's head tilted to the left exposing the right side of her face. She was as beautiful as ever. Teddy just stared out worried any sudden movement might wake her up, but the chilly wind did just that. "Vee?"

"Wha?" muttered Victoire opening her eyes. "Teddy, you're a'right…" she added, stating the obvious. She was shivering like mad; she was freezing all over.

"Come under the covers" Teddy said gesturing to the blanket. He lifted it up waiting for her response but she was hesitant. "Come of it! You're going to freeze to death and no, that won't make us even". A smile erupted on her face and sat next to Teddy tugging the blanket up to her neck.

"I'm really sorry about everything, Ted… I'm sorry I got you into this but you know, you shouldn't have done what you did…"

"Why? You didn't want Xavier to hurt himself?" added Teddy with a slight hint of bitterness.

"I didn't want you to get hurt" she said, avoiding his gaze. They sat there for a few minutes staring into nothing. "I'm sorry about Elle… that was just stupid. I should have known better, God, I'm such a dimwit… I really didn't think Xavier would break out into that"

"Well, none of us woulda known he was true blue pisshead" Teddy added lightly. "Next thing you know, Pierce would turn out a bit wonky". Victoire laughed and that made things a lot easier to talk about. "Anyway, how badly is McGonagall punishing me?"

"Oh, you have no idea and I think it's better that way" said Victoire standing up.

"Where are you going?" blurted Teddy. _Wow, desperate_…

"I have a lot of things that need to be done before the winter break begins…" said Victoire smiling slightly. "Teddy, I really am sorry about everything… I could give you a hundred reasons why I owe you thousands of apologies"

"And I wouldn't be able to give you any" said Teddy. "I have nothing to be sorry about…" he added with a glint of pride.

"Of course you don't" said Victoire, thinking she deserved having it rubbed in. She slowly walked away while Teddy's attention spun somewhere else.

"You know what" continued Teddy from out of the blue. Victoire turned around to catch what Teddy had to say. "Now that I think of it, I do owe you an apology, I am sorry for something"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I've fallen for you" he said, looking straight at Victoire. "But I wouldn't have it any other way"


	8. Chapter 8: Anyone But You

**A/N: I'm starting feel chills as the end draws closer. :)**** Thank you so much for the reviews and the subscriptions, guys! The chapter was a bit song inspired, actually. Another Heart Calls – All-American Rejects (Thou must download, it's phenom). Please please review! Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter eight: Anyone But You**

"Why don't you tell her then!? Go on!" said James. "Take the chance while you've still got it!"

"Confronting her might make things worse". _Yeah, as If the confrontation the last time wasn't bad enough!_

"But it'll get you two talking, right? And you wouldn't have to keep hiding everything that's inside of you. I can promise you that things would be a hundred times greater if you talk things out!"

"You have no idea how wrong you are, James. BELIEVE ME"

James rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I know what it's like to risk everything and lose it all…"

"No matter what happens, you will get something out of it"

"But it's not always good"

"But it's not always bad either"

Teddy just shook his head.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"You what?" replied Victoire incredulously. Teddy has closed his eyes nonchalantly leaving Victoire alone with her own thoughts swirling around her.

* * *

(Victoire's POV)

Throughout the day, the thought of Teddy saying "I love you" was all I could think of. I catch myself placing the thought in all sorts of situations, from the cheesiest to the most unlikely ones - during a Quidditch game? Up in a tree? As I fall, facing mortal peril? It's not like the place or time really mattered if those blasted words weren't there. An "I love you", after years of doubt and confusion… it's finally out in the open.

I've waited for him to say that for so long that I don't even remember what I was supposed to feel. Grateful? Happy? Depressed? Or even more confused? Now that it's not just some fantasy, where do I go from here?

I once thought that the moment was going to feel like some sappy fairytale with a happily ever after but after seeing what a confession, or something along those lines, made us do, I don't think I'm quite out to be Princess Asomething from the Fountain of Fair Fortune.

I have absolutely no idea how many times I've heard "What happened?" from Nathalia. I swear, another word from her, and I will toss her off the dormitory window! I was able to shrug them off and went up to the dormitory where a letter sat on my bed.

Dear Vee,

I heard about what happened at the

Quidditch pitch… I'm going to have a talk

with 's parents and see how they're

doing with their wretched son. I'm sorry

if you got hurt by anything he said, dear, he's

a lunatic! Thank goodness Teddy was there, remind

me to get him a good present this Christmas. Oh, I

almost forgot! We're having the holidays at The Burrow

this year. Neville Longbottom offered to take you

and Teddy there since he lives near anyway.

Love, Bill

* * *

I tried avoiding Teddy the next day. I even skipped breakfast so I wouldn't have to see him. I just didn't know what to do or say! I made my way through the various passages just to get to Transfiguration without bumping into him but much to my dismay, I realized Advanced Transfiguration was the subject's whole name which clearly meant I was, oh so luckily, stuck with seeing Teddy.

"The clock is ticking! Take you places please!" announced Professor Fangley. I took a peek into the room and saw Teddy was sitting at the same spot we used to sit in, before our friendship was all messed up. The spot next to him was empty and I could see from his face that he was waiting… for me.

Should I go and sit? What would I say? Wouldn't that be awkward? I stood outside the room pretending I was fixing my things. Luckily, one of the Teddicted (Teddy Addicted) Hufflepuff girls decided to take the plunge and ask for the seat next to him. It's not like he could resist, right? I sighed in relief, entered the room and took the empty Hufflepuff girl's seat. The statement 'if looks could kill, I'd be dead' fits perfectly as I was stared down by the Teddicted little clan.

* * *

(Teddy's POV)

It was obvious from the look on her face that she was avoiding me. I just don't understand why! I thought telling her woulda fixed things! My mind wandered the whole transfiguration class and by the time it was over, Professor Fangley was beyond surprised at my poor performance.

"Mr. Lupin, is there something wrong with you today?" He asked as the students dispersed.

"Of course I'm fine, never better, what made you say that?"

"Oh well because…" I didn't bother listening since my eyes were focused on the exit. Vee's things were practically falling out of place bit by bit as she rushed outside the room.

"Hahaha, I really need to go, chat with you next time, okay?" I didn't even have the time to look at the expression on Professor Fangley's face. By the time I was nearing the door, I could have sworn he was scolding me already.

"Victoire! Victoire!" I called out as I hit the corridors. I rushed passed a snooty Ravenclaw girl, a snotty first year Slytherin and even a snoggy seventh year couple that felt the world was theirs. I finally caught up with her. "Hey! I was waiting for you during class and at breakfast, what held you back?"

"Oh, well you know, stuff" She replied ostentatiously.

"Ahh…" Why was she so moody all of a sudden!? "Have I missed anything?"

"Nothing... what makes you say that?" she said plainly. The empty corridors were echoing our bad vibes.

"Then why are you such a bitch all of a sudden" I said bluntly. She stopped dead on her tracks.

* * *

"Teddy, what do you want me to say!?" Victoire replied frustratedly. "I can't believe you just expect me to go along with this! It isn't as easy as you think, Teddy! I just needed a bit more time to take it all in!"

"NO, Vee, what do YOU want me to say?" Teddy said furiously. "I've just told you I LOVED you. Isn't that what you've wanted me to say? HUH? The whole reason we fought was because you wanted me to say those bloody words! I LOVE YOU! NOW WHAT? I've poured my heart and soul into telling you that and this is what I get? Another dose of your attitude!?"

Tears started streaming down Victoire's face and Teddy knew she barely cried. "Look, I just don't know what to say or do, okay? You've seen what this did to us before. YOU KNOW THAT SO MUCH HAS CHANGED SINCE THEN. It's not the same…"

"Then you shoulda told me that before I told you the truth. You should have told me that no matter how much you wanted to hear the truth, I should have kept it from you… since that's what you want right? I don't even know what you want!"

"I just needed time to take it all in!"

"That's all I needed to hear but no, you go on thinking that way while I figure what wrong I could have done now!"

"YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG. OKAY? Does that make you feel any better? It's not always about you, TED!"

"I don't believe this, NOW you're accusing me of being selfish? REALLY?"

"That's not what I meant!" shouted Victoire intensely. "I know you've done nothing but defend me… I know that! It's just that I needed a little more time to figure things out! I am the reason you're getting reprimanded by McGonagall! The reason why you might lose your award for the testing! The reason the Head Boys and Girls are angry at you. I didn't want you to suffer any more because of me!"

"I never said of those things mattered, Victoire… what I said was I LOVE YOU and that matters to me…" replied Teddy in hushed tones. Silence covered the two as Victoire sobbed but Teddy couldn't do anything about it.

"What did you want me to say?... tell me the truth.." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know… thank you? that means a lot to me?" replied Teddy looking down. "I love you too?"

"I was afraid that if I told you, you'd get into more trouble… and the more our friendship would get ruined"

"You don't have to love me or even like me for me to keep on defending you. Nothing changes the fact that I have feelings for no one else except you"

"And what good has this done?" said Victoire crying continuously. "Nothing good has come from it. It's just harming you more and more as time flies by."

"There is a good from this, it's the fact I have something to cling on to. I hold on to the hope that maybe someday you'd realize nobody would be right for you as I am". Another wave of silence came over the two.

"I can't believe you still even like me after all the pains I've caused you…"

"That's how much you mean to me" replied Teddy.

"I don't deserve you" said Victoire wiping her eyes.

"You're insane" said Teddy. "This is my entire fault, I shouldn't have told you, it wasn't the right time. I was insensitive."

"There's no such thing as a right time… this is completely my fault, not yours… I placed my self first"

"There's no use blaming ourselves…" said Teddy as Victoire looked at his eyes, piercing through her.

"I suppose so"

"I need to hear something from you though… I need to know, if you feel the same way for me… still…" said Teddy, his breaths were becoming heavier.

"Yes" said Victoire. "I do… that's where the problem lies"

"I'm willing to take my chances" replied Teddy. "I'll never ask for anyone but you" Without even thinking, he moved closer to Victoire, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. As much as Victoire wanted to resist, she couldn't.

And for those brief moments, the two finally felt where they belong. When they finally broke apart, Victoire was next to horrified and started running as tears streamed down her face, leaving Teddy alone in the deserted corridor.

* * *

**A/N: Who said love came tax-free? One thing is for sure, Victoire DEFINITELY didn't expect her first kiss with Teddy to be so regretful afterwards. **


	9. Chapter 9: Four Days Ago

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep them going!**

**Chapter nine: Four Days Ago**

"Teddy, there's a bit that I still don't quite understand!" muttered James, messing his hair up the way his dad and his granddad did.

"You don't expect me to believe, that after this rather PAINFUL interrogation, you still don't understand? You've practically baffled every inch of me already, what more could you possibly do?" said Teddy. His eyes were wide and his hair went from brown to a seemingly lighter shade of turquoise.

"You're silly," said James as he stood up and started pacing around the room acting as if he were an auror. "Why can't you be like Albus or Hugo!? They never whine!"

"BECAUSE, I'm older and wiser while they think you're the leader"

"Because I am" said James smiling broadly.

"But when we're out playing Quidditch, Al leads" said Teddy. "It's because i'm older" he added sticking his tongue out.

James crinkled his nose. "You sure don't act like it! By the way, your hair is colored mint green". Teddy was surprised and changed his hair back to brown. He cleared his throat trying to cover up his lack of… let's say, better judgment.

"Fine, hit me with your best shot" said Teddy acting bored.

"So" started James. "You haven't spoken to Victoire after a greeting or two?"

"Err… yes.. maybe… small talk"

"You pretend you don't see each other?"

"We try to… but it's not working out quite as well as we planned" said Teddy. Victoire, still behind the door, was feeling just as guilty as he was. "We're being civil"

"She still likes you?"

"That's what I'm betting on…" said Teddy. It honestly did pain him every time. Victoire's answer was an obvious yes.

"You still love her?"

"Yes" said Teddy clenching his right arm. "I always have and always will"

"TSSSS since that's it, why don't you go make things right!? What are you waiting for? A full moon?"

"Watch it" said Teddy glaring as James.

"I'm serious! When you love someone, aren't you supposed to do something about it?" said James giving himself a smack on the head. "Merlin, you teenagers you"

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do…" said Teddy, raising his voice.

"Obviously you have to talk things out! You can't honestly wait for divine intervention, plus divination is all rubbish! Aunt 'Mione said so!" said James, starting to pace around. "If you don't plan on doing anything, maybe that means you don't love her enough to be willing to take the first shot" said James. Each word was a bullet to Teddy's ears.

"Don't you ever say that!" shouted Teddy. "We just don't know where to begin"

"I can vouch for that"

The two boys stared at each other after suddenly hearing someone else speak out. Victoire was standing by the doorway and from what they saw, she looked completely flustered.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

Victoire stood awkwardly by the train as she waited for her companions. From afar, she could see Professor Longbottom dragging his trunk along. Knick-knacks were hanging from every part of his belongings; he looked like a giant traveling circus waiting to be smashed by the train into pieces! Victoire was clearly not in the mood.

"Hiya there, Vicky!" called Professor Longbottom. (Vicky: the dreaded nickname used by Victoire's mother when she's being sickly sweet). "Look what I've got!" he added raising up a purple Mimbulus mimbletonia. "It's so incredibly rare! Lysander would be so pleased! I even got Luna and Selena a rare Barbadoille! See! Edible leaves!" he declared enthusiastically.

"Hello to you too, Profes-"

"Up pup pup! No, no! I'm Uncle Nev, Nevy or Nevster, if you must!" he said smiling. "I'm getting in touch with the times"

"Right you are, Uncle Neversy? Was that it?"

"Ahh… much more, cooler…" he replied giving Victoire a thumbs-up, forgetting he was holding his Barbadoille in that hand. "Oh, Merlin's shorts" He crouched down to pick it up and right behind him was Teddy walking towards them.

Right at that moment, Victoire's heart stopped and it wasn't just because of recent events but also because she remembered what was the first thing other girls saw in Teddy. His hair at the moment was dark and his eyes were a piercing blue. The way he changed his features was a mannerism he found hard to control at times. He was tall and unlike most of them, had a seemingly brighter skin tone compared to the paleness others had. He had a warm smile on his face as he bade Pierce and Jacob goodbye. His quidditch build was an added plus and a heart as pure as his was as rare as a phoenix feather.

"Oh there you are, Teddy boy! I was wondering where you've gone off to! You were amazing at the last game, of course! Lysander wanted me to tell you his nargle was named after you!"

"Err… nargle?"

"Ahaa, his imaginary friend but don't say that around Luna, you know how she gets upset" he said nodding. "Well, I'll go get someone to help us! These trunks won't carry theselves you know!"

Neville walked over to the train looking for an usher while Teddy and Victoire were left standing in the platform. Alone. Together.

"Victoire," said Teddy breaking the ice. Vee's heart leapt when she realized Teddy was staring at her. "You're glowing"

_I didn't know what to say! Maybe we could start fixing things, maybe this is it!_ "….thank you?"

"Err… no, I meant, you're literally glowing" said Teddy looking down to his feet as he placed his hands in his pockets, blushing.

Victoire face turned an immediate red when she realized staring at Teddy caused her veela behavior to start taking part; Teddy was blushing because any boy who could resist her right then and there was a daft idiot.

"Not that I meant to offend you or anything, just, you know" stuttered Teddy. "It's a bit distracting, I mean, not to me, of course, but the others, not that I'm saying I don't find you attra-, what I meant to say was, you understand" was all he could muster to say.

"No, it's okay, I get it" said Victoire. She looked around and saw Xavier along with his friends, staring at her, captivated. "Thanks"

"It's not okay" said Teddy grabbing Victoire's shoulder which caught her by surprise. "What I meant to say was, I think you're extremely attractive, your eyes could take anyone in!, which is probably why I'm insanely in love with you" he added. He bit his lip too fast, too hard, too soon that a bit of blood was shining through.

"I think you should stop looking at me," said Victoire. _Maybe because I'm shining a bright red right now. _"For your own sake"

"I suppose so," he mumbled. Neville Longbotom returned alongside a frumpy old man gesturing towards their trunks.

Neville led the way into the Hogwarts Express with a smile so bright that the devil's snare would have vanished in an instant. It was hard to believe that he used to be as shy as the others described him as. Teddy, still keeping his head down, lifted Victoire's things on his back without saying a word. Both were still quite red.

"Ah, here we are!" proclaimed Neville. "In you both go! I have to guard the corridors for a bit, if you don't mind!"

"Sure, Profes- err… Uncle Nevs" said Victoire, throwing in a smile.

"See! It really is catching on!" replied Neville, looking quite proud of his new moniker. "And Victoire, you look quite spiffy, you're very pretty indeed"

The two settled in, bumping into each other from time to time. Awkward moments were always the most poisonous ones.

"Uncle Nevs, eh?" blurted out Teddy while Victoire managed to smile a bit. "So, how have you been?" said Teddy, trying to shake off the awkward air.

"I'm good, you?" said Victoire, Indian sitting on the cushion. "Teddy, it's been four days…"

"Oh really? I lose track… sorry" said Teddy. "I'm sorry about a while ago, I couldn't help myself". Victoire blushed even more and her glowing was becoming very distracting. "I don't mean to blame you or anything… but why are you glowing?" he added awkwardly. Right after he spat out the last word, it began to sink in why.

"……you" replied Victoire covering her face.

"Ohohohoh, what the hell?" said Teddy erupting in laughter. "Whaat?" he laughed, trying to cover up the fireworks that exploded in his mind.

"Uhm… you've transformed or something" she mumbled.

"No shit?" said Teddy. "Well, I'll be, I have" he said looking at his reflection in the glass window. "Not too shabby, don't you think?"

"I agree" said Victoire. "You look quite dashing, obviously" she said pointing to her self. They both laughed and realized they missed joking around this way. They missed what it was like being to genuine.

"Look," added Teddy standing up. "I want to fix things, okay? No more stupid 'what would he think if I did this'. Those stuff shouldn't really matter… I don't understand why you suddenly left me after… well, you know"

"It was a lot to take in, but I think I've grown a lot…" said Victoire smiling a bit. "in four days… yeah, four days does things to people" she joked.

"Plus I'm sure you miss toying with my hair" he said cockily.

"Just as much as you miss flirting with me" said Victoire, lightening up. She stood right across Teddy, it looked as if she were threatening him.

"Excuse me, but I believe it was you who was flirting with ME" said Teddy with a sly grin. He was clearly intoxicated by Victoire at this point yet for some strange reason, he still had control over himself, but he just didn't want it.

"Tsss, I bet you couldn't even name one way" said Victoire. She really did miss Teddy being like this, but there was something more. Something more that quite possibly is a hazard to themselves.

"Like this" said Teddy, taking Victoire's hand and placing it on top of his head. For a moment, he knew she tried to jerk her hand away. Why wouldn't she? After all they've been through the past few days, but surprisingly, she actually ran her fingers through his hair instead. "See, you're flirting with me right now"

"Really now?" she added. "Hmm, I don't notice… besides, you're completely guilty as well"

"…… ooh, I'm shaking in my pants" he said walking closer. They were practically a breath away. "Do tell"

Victoire placed her other arm around his neck as she rested her head against his chest. Their breathing became heavy. They didn't want another replay of four days ago but there was only so much a person could resist.

"Teddy, I lov-"

"Shut up" he whispered, his expression was fathomless. He lowered his head and kissed her. He held her tighter and moved with ease. His hand was resting on the small of her back while his other was at the back of her head, angling her every step of the way. Victoire's mind froze. The truth was, she did love toying with Teddy's hair—and she did just that.

As a result of intoxication and sinful attraction, kissing was hungrier beyond usual. If anyone saw what they were up to in that compartment, their eyeballs would have fallen out. The train started making its way out of the platform which caused quite some turbulence in the train. The two, who were literally "tongue tied" against the glass window, fell down on the seats. Victoire was nestled on top of Teddy as they kissed heavily. They were constantly squirming, wrapped in each other. Teddy threw in a few puns in between breaths about the irony of French kissing a French kisser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville Longbottom was whistling as he made it back to the compartment. A whole 10 minutes and he still hasn't found any misbehavior. It was a good day for him. Neville was much more comfortable with himself now. He wasn't shy and introverted Neville, he was cool and easygoing. He strutted on towards the compartment and slid the door open.

"Oh Merlin" said Neville who was dumbstruck. Right before his very eyes was Victoire Weasley, sitting on Teddy's lap, facing him, with her arms tightly locked around him. She looked completely disheveled especially with the buttons of her shirt messed up. Teddy lifted his head which was only moments ago, buried in Vee's neck. His arms were still around her back, making sure they both wouldn't fall. His shirt had only one button left intact and his hair was a mess worthy of James Potter. "Oh... I am so sorry" added the mortified Neville. He went out of the door and closed it shut. "So… uhm… I didn't know you were together" he called out from outside.

Teddy and Vee stared at each other, mortified at the fact they were just caught smack in the middle of a hot and heavy make-out session. They tried fixing themselves up and realized they toppled over quite a bunch of stuff inside.

"Professor, we are so sorry-" said Teddy trying to straighten himself up.

"No, no! I was just taken aback! Had I known any better I would have left earlier ha-ha… or stayed longer... ha-ha…" declared Neville awkwardly. He didn't know how to deal with these situations! He was a father of two children who were younger than eight. "I know it's normal for you teenagers to go through these changes in life" he said gulping.

"It was so improper of us…" said Victoire. _OH SHIT_ was all she thought off.

"You know, children… if I could call you that" said Neville, feeling the walls closing down on him. This felt just like his first Herbology class. "This is common, yes, but remember, adolescence is a crime yet abstinence is sublime! Haha"

"Oh no, no, no…" said Victoire picking up the scattered jellybeans. "It's nothing like that"

"Oh! Not that THAT kind of thing… what I meant to say was-" said Neville, feeling like his vision started blurring. "Harry and Ginny, in their sixth year, were quite the couple. I was a witness, unfortunately, to some of their escapades in the broom cupboard and as well at the Gryffindor common roo-"

"Things I'm sure I don't need to hear" said Teddy, buttoning himself up.

"They were, yes, all over each other if I do say so myself, but I am sure that they waited a few more years and kapoof they had James. There is a right place and a right time for-"

"No, Prof, you clearly don't understand" said Teddy opening the door in a feeble attempt to stop Neville from divulging any further details.

"No, I do" said Neville, entering the compartment, examining it slightly. "I just want you to understand that these physical actions are not the proper way of manifesting good breeding. I know you are young but as you grow older-"

"Professor" said Teddy sternly. "Y-You know that Victoire is a veela, right? AND as you said, there will always be a slight physical attraction between such stupid young members of the youth like us. This has never ever happened before! I have never encountered this situation in my sixteen years of existence and mind you, I intend for it never to cross my path again."

"Spoken like a true gentleman… but how do I know you're not pulling my arm… head… ear?"

"Professor," added Victoire, clearly shaken by the events that just unfolded. "Teddy and me, it's completely platonic--- we're practically related!" she declared uneasily. "Besides, like what he said, whatever just happened was because of me being a veela… As much as I would like to change that for your convenience, I cannot"

"Nor can I change being a metamorphmagus. Call it a curse I have to live with--"

"Say no more, children of Gryffindor!" said Neville who felt the pang of guilt seeping through his core. "I merely wanted to clear things out! No harm done! You seem to have quite a grip on yourselves and I am sure everyone wouldn't want you to change one bit."

"We were victims of an unfortunate circumstance" said Teddy, groveling for Neville's pity.

"Yes, well, of course then" said Neville, running out of breath. "…need… air"

"Prof, you alright?" said Teddy, clutching Neville. "You're… purple"

"…In...haler" wheezed Neville. He didn't want to have a fainting spasm in front of his students, again.

"Oh, for the love of Godric" said Victoire. She snagged the inhaler with orange and purple fumes whizzing about.

"Excuse me, I think I need to vomit" said Neville standing up shakily. Teddy tried to help him but he shrugged him off. "'m fine! I could manage! Excuse me…" said Neville slamming the door shut as he made his way out of the compartment.

"I think we make a pretty damn good pair. You think we should follow him?" sighed Teddy, straightening out his shirt.

"I think so," said Victoire, standing up from the cushion seats. Teddy placed his hand on the door, intending to push it open but Victoire stopped him. "There's something I need to know first…"

"What is it?"

"When you said this was all because of my veela instincts, did you mean it?" she said looking down.

"When you said we were clearly platonic, did YOU mean it" stated Teddy. Without another word, the two made their way out of the door then into the corridor where Neville was down on his knees surrounded by the putrid orange liquid that was his lunch.


	10. Chapter 10: It Is What It Is

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! I have an epilogue shot after this... one of you guessed what was it about asdfghjkl; BUT I'm going push through with it anyway.  Please support Astoria's Story which will come up in a few weeks. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter ten: It Is What It Is**

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Teddy. It was as if time had frozen. Victoire's icy blue eyes were impenetrable.

"I think I've been here long enough," she replied, trying to control herself from being a bursting ball of emotions. "James, will you give us a few seconds?" she pleaded. James simply looked at her and blinked. "Alone?"

"Oh! So THAT's what you meant then," he answered nodding his head. "Well, no, I'm not leaving; this has been the best thing I've seen up close since the Quidditch World Cup. It's like sitting front row!"

"James, first of all, you do sit up front." said Teddy, ruffling his hair. "Next... PLEASE?"

"Ignore me, I'll be good" said James, tossing his feet up the table. Teddy was about to snap but Victoire took James' advice and proceeded anyway.

"Everything you said," said Victoire. "Is it true? All of it?"

"Yeah" said Teddy, blushing a bright scarlet with his hair turned an erroneous pink. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I can't believe you've kept this from me... seriously, Ted" said Victoire. She stepped aside, massaging her temples. Teddy stuffed his hands in his trousers.

"My bad" he replied shrugging with a smug look on his face. _Irresistable _thought Victoire. "I can't believe you haven't spoken to me since... Christmas" he said, partially mortified.

"WAIT, you said the last time you spoke was in the train---" announced James, breaking his vow of silence.

"Well, I lied" said Teddy, stating the obvious to an annoyed James Potter. "I need you to tell me, right now, what is it going to be, Victoire?

* * *

(Flashback)

Professor Longbottom, after recovering from his unfortunate accident, brought the children (if you could still call them that) to the Burrow to meet up with the rest of the clan. It was a strange ride home, filled with awkward stories of his distant youth.

"Harry!" called Teddy, dropping all of his belongings on the ground, rushing to give him a great walloping hug.

"Ted, it looks as if you've grown another inch or so, right, hasn't he, Gin? You'll probably be as tall as Remus or even taller!" replied Harry as Ginny hurried immediately to hug the little boy she could call her own while Victoire went straight to looking for her siblings and parents.

Exactly the way Christmas cards go, the Weasley family was the most picturesque epitome of holiday spirit. All wearing matching sweaters that number one, as Molly would like to call herself, knitted and laboured immensely for; even Fleur got her own sweater. Each and every one of them was itching to take it off but as far as traditions go, the matriarch dominates the holidays. Mr. Weasley number one, as Arthur would like to call himself, tells everyone to just go with the flow.

The Burrow, which was immensely developed through the years, was filled to the brim with children running about everwhere. Mitten-clad little ones would be out and about playing Quidditch in the snowy landscape, while the others would be reading by the fire place and the adults catching up on what they've missed.

"Happy Christmas to each and every one of us!" heralded Arthur Weasley, while each head would lift their goblets and cheer their name out loud. Memorizing names of who-knows-how-many relatives was tasking for the younger ones and as they grew in size, it was something that they kept; A chorus of names, from Bill and Charlie, Hermione and Harry, down to Hugo and Lily.

"Happy Christmas, Victoire" said Teddy, approaching with unprecedented anxiety. "I--- got you something." He lifted what looked like a smaller version of a pensieve, except it was given with a slate of memories already. "There's something I need to tell you"

"Me too" said Victoire, she stood up slightly overwhelmed. "But, you go first"

"I think we're going well" said Teddy.

"What? That doesn't make sense..." said Victoire, completely baffled by what Teddy just muttered.

"I mean, Xavier, Caleb, Ellie... it's a lot" said Teddy, Victoire nodded in awkward agreement. "It has been insane, to say the least, and I've given it much thought and..."

"And?" said Victoire. _I love you? We'll make this work? Finally?_ _Teddy, I'm just waiting... one word..._

"I was thinking about what you said and I'm okay with being just friends. Don't get me wrong! I'm still completely taken by you but... if you don't want me to, I'm willing to tear Hogwarts from its roots if it means I could go back to being your best friend, as cheesy as it sounds."

"Oh" said Victoire, she was screaming on the inside.

"Wait, Oh?" asked Teddy. "Did... I say something wrong? Look, we're limitless here. All you have to do is tell me and I will gladly oblige, whatever decision you make" replied Teddy, faking a smile. _If you really love someone, you have to let them go, even if it kills you in the process and maybe, by a happy chance, they'd come back._

"I think that's great, Teddy"

"What's it going to be?" he asked nonchalantly, dying to find out.

"I'm not sure" said Victoire deadpan.

"Oh... Err... I guess I'll ask you later then, or something" said Teddy feeling like he was left hanging on the edge.

"I s'pose" muttered Victoire, "Happy Christmas, Teddy"

"And to you as well" he said, as she sped past him.

(Victoire's POV)

_What is it going to be, Victoire?_

Those words echoed like bullets through my ears.

It was ironic really, it was an unavoidable question I started asking myself since I was eleven yet after all these years, the answer is still the same... or is it?

I never wanted to take the leap. I was afraid. Afraid that if I was wrong, I would lose everything that was right.

Could I live without him? No, I couldn't. He completes my sentences, my days and he completes me. I feel completely aggravated for being such a cheeseball, but maybe there was a reason all this sap came to be to begin with, maybe sap is the painful truths we hate to love and love to hate.

His stare could have obliterated Azkaban to dust.

Would I survive seeing him with someone else? No, probably wouldn't. It would tear me a hundred times over. To see him tell stories the same way he does to me, to know he's holding a hand that isn't mine, laughing with someone, hugging someone else, kissing even—no, I'd be too selfish and unkind to let him go, only a fool would.

I'm holding back, I have to guard myself after all. What am I supposed to say?

"I.."

"You?" said Teddy impatiently. I wanted to smack that cocky grin out of his face. "I love you, a hundred times over". He came closer to me, and I wanted to step back, but I was frozen. "How about you?"

"I love-" I started.

"Merlin, just kiss each other already!!!! SHEESH!" said James giving himself a big fat facepalm.

And we did as we were told.

_I don't think I've seen any couple so happy in my life _thought James, covering his eyes slowly. So, what exactly was love?

It was staring at the person so hard until your heart ached. It was making a fool out of yourself but made a hero to someone else. It was well beyond a part-time metamorphmagus, a part-time veela and once-a-month wolfish pair. It goes further than a bludger straight in the head. It was doing the unthinkable, bearing the unbearable and seeing the unreasonable. Love was, and always will be, magic.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth of the Epilogue

**Bonus Chapter 11: Truth of the Epilogue**

"This is so weirdddd…" heralded Teddy Lupin as he walked with Victoire Weasley along Platform 9 ¾. "No, still not over it, too strange!"

After a few years, Teddy and Victoire were able to sort out exactly where their relationship stood. They were in love and as cliché as it may sound; there is no better way of putting it. They were about to face the biggest challenge of their relationship so far, being apart. The time has come for Victoire to leave for Hogwarts, embarking on her last year, while Teddy was going out of his mind.

"How am I supposed to breaaaatheeeeee?" he whined desperately, half comically. Victoire looked at him, amused at how adorable she found that expression even if she saw it on his face so very often. She took his hand slyly and intertwined her fingers with his. This made Teddy calm down a bit and eased his temper, but it wasn't enough to get him to stop whining. "This is horrible. I'm going to have to find a way to sneak into Hogwarts," he muttered. "I wonder if the Marauder's Map-"

"COME ON, Teddy! We've gone through this a HUNDRED times. We will be FINE!" said Victoire. "Trust me on this. Remember those summers in France? See? We're still as good as the first day" she said smiling. Her blonde hair was bouncing behind her and her twinkling eyes were nothing less than mesmerizing.

"Grrrrr," Teddy grumbled, helping Victoire get onto the train. "All those years sitting in the same compartment and you expect me to just be cool about this? Easy for you to say… you get to go to our scenic spots as a couple and reminisce about how you love me so," he mocked and threw in a cocky smile. "While I'm stuck with nothing but mere memories of the times we've shaaaared" after whimsically declaring all this and making the first years stare, Teddy held Victoire in his hands. Victoire then started laughing and embraced Teddy. His humor and his smile, some things never change.

"Oh come on, you're a big boy already," she mocked, throwing in a wink as she spun around into the compartment. "Imagine, going to work at the Ministry as an Auror tomorrow… My oh my, how you've grown! Well, not emotionally, clearly"

They both laughed and eventually found themselves in the middle of an empty compartment. It was time for them to say goodbye.

"This is it" said Victoire, looking down. Teddy held her hands and gestured her chin up.

"I love you, Victoire, I sincerely and honestly do. I will think of you EVERY day… except during Quidditch games, maybe, probably" he said with a comforting voice.

"I love you too, Teddy… unconditionally" she said smirking. "Even during Qudditch season!" she added. With that, Teddy kissed her like never before, lifting her off the ground even. Of course, just as how other wonderful moments go…

A voice was sniggering from behind the Teddy and Vee.

"JAMES!" shouted the two. Young James Potter, who eventually started playing the field and enchanting witches himself, sprinted out of the compartment before any of the two caught him.

"Until the next Hogsmeade weekend, my dear!" shouted Teddy as he ran out of the compartment, hoping to catch James before Harry catches him. Before the train left the station, Victoire looked out the window and caught Teddy's eye. His wink and cocky grin was met by a giggle and a gentle wave goodbye.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the incredible support you guys have given me all these years! I know what you're thinking… why add a bonus chapter all of a sudden? Well, I was going through my old fics, reminiscing now that I am off to college and realized that I was living out the story of Teddy and Victoire.

I KNOW, it is PRETTY CRAZY. I wrote this fic when I was around 15 and now I'm turning 18. One month after I wrote Chapter 10, certain things started falling into place. I may have possibly found my very own Teddy Lupin, with the same personality and attitude and he also happens to be my best friend. All that after finishing the last chapter!

Indeed, love is magic so I'm hoping things work out for me the way it worked out for Victoire. After all, anything is possible. Until the next train arrives, my readers!


End file.
